Breaking Free
by DevilsLittleAngel666
Summary: Rated T just incase.Slash.When Harry learns of for him the worst betrayal he chooses to leave.Join Harry and the Twins as they break free.Not Mary Sue.Harry/OMC COMPLETE
1. Discovering Betrayal and Sweet Escape

Disclaimer; do not own Harry Potter. Dumbles and Order Bashing. Contains Slash.

**I have gone through the story and tried to find all the spelling mistakes. I plan to update all the chapters with the corrected copy. Any more found that I missed will be fixed if pointed out. A reviewer pointed out making line breaks in the story to make it easier to read. After looking over it I agreed and have gone back and done so. Thank You.**

**Chapter One-Discovering Betrayal**

Harry Potter stared at the letter in horror. After the disaster that was the Department of Mysteries' and the death of Sirius the last thing he needed was betrayal. Harry read the letter from Fred and George once more.

_Harry, little brother._

_How are you dealing? Please sit down when you read this. We overheard Dumbledore talking with mum and dad. Someone else was with them._

_Harry, little brother it was Sirius. He faked his death. Something about you not been trustworthy and sensible enough not to run off into danger all the time. It's crazy little brother but that's not the worst of it. Mum, dad and Sirius were talking to Dumbledore about marrying you to Ginny to get more control over you._

_Please little brother; don't do anything insane we are making a plan at the moment. We just thought to give you some fore warning._

_Stay safe until we get back to you._

_Love Gred and Forge._

Harry felt tears swell in his eyes. 'Why would they do this to me?' he thought mournfully. It had been almost six weeks since Hogwarts let out. For all this time Harry had mourned his godfather and cursed his own stupidity. He had known where most of the blame lay and now this. 'Why?'

* * *

_Dear Gred and Forge._

_Thank you for your letter._

_As much as it hurt to read I needed to know. Don't worry I have no plans to do anything stupid. Well maybe I do. I have a meeting in the alley to-morrow. It's apparently about my inheritance. I will meet you there hopefully._

_Your heartbroken little brother_

_Harry._

It had been a week since Harry got the letter from the Twins and a day since his reply. The green-eyed wizard was now in Diagon Alley waiting outside Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He was expecting the Twins since the reply he got last night stated _'see you at Gringotts'._

Harry was nervous about the upcoming meeting and thusly was relieved when the Twins arrived. Fred and George pulled Harry into a tight hug when they got up to him.

"Missed you little bro" they coursed as one. Harry responded with a sad smile his mind going back to the letter from the Twins.

"Well let's go see what this meeting is about, yeah" murmured Harry as he entered the bank. As one the group entered and headed for the nearest teller. After waiting ten minutes they got to a free counter.

"I would like to speak to the head of the Potter accounts please" asked Harry polity. Though shocked at how polite a wizard was to the goblins the one behind the counter did not show it. He nodded his agreement and called another goblin over. A quick conversation in gobbledygook saw Harry and the Twins been led into a private office labeled **'Accounts Management'.**

The office Harry was led into was beautifully done. It was white marble like the rest of the building with woven silk tapestries depicting important points in Goblin History. The ground was smooth marble with soft rugs under the furniture so as not to damage the floor. The furniture itself was a deep mahogany colour with carefully carved flower and vine motifs done into it. The chairs also had silk cushions and gold and silver inlays. There was a large book-case taking up most of one wall with equally large filing cabinets beside it. On the other side of the room was a seating area with two high back chairs and a divan. All in all the room looked amazing in Harry's opinion. The goblin in the chair behind the table rose when Harry and company entered.

"Hello, my name is Sharpclaw" the goblin introduced himself.

"Hello I am Harry and these are Fred and George" replied Harry, "is it okay if they to sit in on this meeting with us." The goblin nodded his agreement as he went to get the Potter files from the appropriate cabinet.

"Right well let's get down to business " said Sharpclaw, "what we have here is your parents will which states you are to get the Potter Lordship at sixteen instead off seventeen".

"Wait, my parents made a will? What does it say? May I read it please?" inquired Harry. Sharpclaw nodded as he handed over the appropriate pages. Harry read what followed in shock along with the Twins.

_**This is the last will and testament of James Mason Potter and Lily Marie Potter Nee Evans.**_

_If this has been read before Voldemort's death and we were still in hiding at the time then we were betrayed. Counter to popular belief Sirius was not our secret keeper. That was Peter Pettigrew. He is a rat animagus and was made secret keeper by Albus Dumbledore at Siri's insistence._

_If our Harry is still young when this has taken place, then we wish to ensure he is well taken care of. In the following order we wish Harry's guardianship to be:_

_Sirius Black (godfather)._

_Remus Lupin (family friend)._

_Alice Longbottom (godmother) and family._

_Severus Snape (childhood friend of Lily)._

_Andromeda Tonks Nee Black (favoured cousin of Siri)._

_A loving magical family._

_Under no circumstances what so ever is our little Harry to go to Petunia Dursley Nee Evans and her family. We understand Petunia's fear of magic and it would be unfair to her and her family to ask her to care for Harry._

What followed this was the bequeathing of various amounts of money to various people. Harry was furious when he read that he was not meant to go to his aunt.

"Why was the will not read sooner? Why was I sent to my aunt when it clearly states that was not to happen?" demanded Harry when he got over the shock.

"The will was sealed right away by Albus Dumbledore" calmly replied Sharpclaw.

From that point on the meeting went swiftly down-hill. Harry learned not only did Dumbledore ignore his parents wish as to where he was meant to go but also, from when Harry was at the age of ten, taking money from his vaults and gifting it to the Weasley family. The Twins promptly swore they knew nothing of it. Harry knew the Twins were telling the truth as Sharpclaw confirmed their claim of Sirius still been alive.

"Is there some way I can discover the true degree of my inheritance?" asked Harry.

"Yes, a simple drop of your blood on this page shall do just that" said Sharpclaw producing the spelled parchment," it will also state if you have any magical blocks or potions in your system"

Harry took the offered pin and pricked his finger. He let a drop fall on the page. The three wizards and one goblin present watched as writing filled the page.

The page read:

_**Harry James Potter: son of James and Lily Potter**_

_Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House Potter_

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House Black_

_Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House Slytherin_

_Heir of House Peverell_

_1/3 Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_

_**Magical Blocks**_

_Magical block of 50%- cast by: Albus Dumbledore_

_Mind magic block 90%- cast by: Albus Dumbledore_

_Magical focus block 75%- cast by: Albus Dumbledore_

_**Potions in System**_

_Growth stunt potion- administered by: Albus Dumbledore_

_Eye-sight demising potion- administered by: Albus Dumbledore_

_Development suppressing potion- administered by: Albus Dumbledore_

Harry growled at the sight of the page and Dumbledore actions.

"Congratulations, when you claim your inheritance you will be quite wealthy" proclaimed Sharpclaw. The Twins whistled at that.

"What can be done about the blocks and potions if anything?" asked Harry his voice tight with anger.

"For a small fee Gringotts is willing to remove them otherwise you will have to get a healer" swiftly responded Sharpclaw.

"Do it" commanded Harry sharply

Three hours later Harry was gazing in a full length mirror shocked. Gone was the scrawny boy who barely reached 5"5' with messy black hair and round broken glasses hiding Avada Kadavra green eyes. Harry now stood at 5"11', with long black hair littered with red and green reaching the base of his shoulders, bright killing-curse eyes visible and no longer needing his glasses. A brief smile touched Harry's blood-red lips. Harry glanced at the Twins over his shoulder in the mirror. At 6"1' they weren't much taller than him now. Both had red hair brushing their shoulders and devious blue eyes against pale freckled skin. Harry's own skin was a touch darker with a healthy tan from working for his relatives.

"Now that that has been sorted out would you like to claim you family rings" chuckled Sharpclaw, "by doing so you will be able to cut Dumbledore from your vaults". Harry smirked as he nodded his agreement.

"Right, so all you have to do is put these three rings on your finger. Magic will do the rest." Sharpclaw informed Harry.

Harry calmly picked the first ring, it was gold with a ruby P set in the band, and placed it on his middle finger on the left hand. It promptly resized to fit him. The next ring was silver with an emerald S. Again when placed on his middle finger it shrunk and merged with the Potter ring. The last ring was onyx with red and green veins. This ring was placed upon his left pinkie as it was too small for any other finger. Harry smiled as all three rings accepted him.

"Congratulations Lord Potter, you are now legally emancipated in the eyes of magic" cackled Sharpclaw. Harry and the Twins snickered also.

Harry couldn't help but wonder how Dumbledore would feel when he realized he could no longer access the Potter vaults. 'Serves him right' thought Harry bitterly.

After Gringotts, Harry and the Twins headed back to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"So Harry happy sweet sixteenth" snickered the Twins as they handed Harry a book on magical schools and a special one-of-a-kind case filled with their products. Harry merely smiled and set about choosing a room to stay in as he had told the Dursley's he would remain in London and with the Twins.

**Chapter Two- Sweet Escape**

"I've got it" screamed Harry bounding down the stairs toward the Twins, "let's move. That way we don't have to worry about the bumblebee and his loyal traitoring sheep. Well what do you think?"

"That's brilliant but what about school?" asked Fred already plotting and scheming with this new idea. 'It could be beneficial for Harry to get away' he thought whilst filled with concern for his 'little brother'.

"I will transfer. Can we do it please?" pleaded Harry with large green bambi eyes. At the sight of his eyes the Twins promptly melted and agreed with him. Over the course of the next two weeks the trio planned and researched different schools for Harry to attend. Finally they settled on one in New Zealand on the other side of the world called Mystic Academy of the Magical Arts. George sent off an inquiry about whether they take transfers this late under an alias for himself and Harry.

Harry came down on a Monday to find an unfamiliar owl in front of him. Upon seeing Harry the owl offered his leg with a thick envelope attached to it. It was addressed to him and stamped MAMA. Harry called the Twins as he eagerly opened the letter.

_Dear Mr Taylen Mason._

_We at Mystic Academy of the Magical Arts are pleased to offer you a spot in our school. Though it is rare we do accept transfers as long as they can keep up with our workload. We look forward to having you in our school in the coming fall._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Mavric Sinclare_

_Headmaster_

_P.S Included with this letter is a list of required items, books and clothing for the school. Also included is the prospectus for the school and a portkey to the local magical town Mystic Valley where everything stated can be acquired._

Harry beamed with happiness after reading the letter out loud.

George grinned as he said," looks like we are going to have to buy a house now. We should probably inquire with the goblins while we see about accessing our money while in New Zealand". Harry and Fred nodded in agreement. Fred suggested going now so that everything is prepared and they are all gone before the Order and Dumbles notice Harry missing.

When the trio entered Gringotts they were pleased to note it was almost empty. Harry walked up to a teller and requested to speak with Sharpclaw. They were once again led into his lavish office.

"What can I do to help you now Lord Potter?" inquired Sharpclaw.

"We are leaving for New Zealand and were wondering if there is any way we can get access to our accounts? I was also hoping to do some shopping in the muggle world so would need money changed over. And finally the area we are hoping to move to is Mystic Valley so we need to know if there is any property available to rent or buy there?" explained Harry.

"Well to the first two issues raised I can give you a type of debit card linked directly to a vault belonging to you that can be used in both the magical and muggle regardless of where you are in the world. As for property available in Mystic Valley I would have to look into it. It shouldn't take more than thirty minutes so if you would like to fill out these forms for the debit card I can get someone on about the property right away." responded Sharpclaw.

"Would I be able to set up a new vault under the name Taylen Mason? And one for the Twins under Fredrickson and Georgegino Pavel please with the money transferred from the Potter accounts and the Twins own accounts too?" added Harry.

"Of course please fill out these forms and everything shall be as requested." was the answer. Forty-five minutes later the trio left the bank with their new accounts, new debit cards specially tuned to their magical signature and a nice new five bedroom, four bathroom house bought unseen with three house-elves in.

"Well, let's go shopping. I need a new wardrobe" chirped Harry happily.

"To muggle London" proclaimed the Twins before falling into a fit of giggles. With that announcement the trio headed for the Leaky Cauldron and from there London. After browsing a few shops Harry found one called 'Attitude'. Harry and the Twins eagerly entered. They found a wide assortment of clothing from dress pants, ripped jeans and tight leather pants to silk shirts with designs, hoodies and t-shirts with sharp remarks to leather jackets.

* * *

Harry happily bought jeans (ripped and not), some dress pants and a lovely pair of leather pants that in the right light looked green. Harry and the Twins happily read the comments on some of the tops and bought more than their fair share. Harry's favourite by far was** 'I'M SORRY I DIDN'T SEE YOU. I WAS TO BUSY BEEN FAMOUS!'. **The Twins agreed it was very good. After they were done shopping including getting the necessities like socks and underwear they headed back to the Twins shop.

Two days later the trio were all set to leave. It was not a moment too soon as just as the portkey activated Dumbles and the Order burst in. Harry collapsed with laughter at the stunned looks on the Order's faces. The Twins were hardly in a better condition than Harry was. After ten minutes of laughing the three pulled themselves up off the grass they were on.

"Care to share the joke?" asked an amused voice from behind. The three whipped around whilst drawing their wands and promptly faltered. Before them stood the most stunning male they had ever saw (and they knew Lucius Malfoy). He was an impressive 6"6', with long midnight black hair to his waist with gentle silvery highlights, full blood-red lips and the most captivating purple eyes against alabaster white skin. Intriguingly his eyes had white pupils and slightly pointed ears were poking from the long folds of his hair. He was wearing a silk red and purple Chinese styled top with straight black silk trousers and polished black shoes.

The stranger tilted his head to the side causing the three to notice the bells woven throughout his hair as they jingled with his movement.

Harry snickered and said," I know a girl who wears bells in her hair at Christmas." The strange male laughed at this comment drawing notice to his slight fangs.

"Soooooo, who are you?" asked the Twins carefully. The stranger giggled.

"Me? Why I am Mavric Sinclare and school starts in a week Mr Mason, Mr Pavel and Mr Pavel." replied Harry's new headmaster. 'Well, damn' thought Harry. Mavric took the time the three took to digest this news to look over the three. Today Harry was wearing a yellow top that read **'IF ANYONE ASKS I WAS WITH YOU!'** coupled with faded navy jeans with rips on the sides and black and silver runners. The Twins were wearing identical red silk shirts with black leather trousers with an emerald snake going up the side and red converse shoes. After he was through with his perusal he glanced up at the three to see if they were out of their shock yet. Thankfully they were and were currently scrutinizing him.

"See something you like?" he giggled.

"Yeah your top. Loving the flowered pattern. Real manly." quipped Harry to the groups' amusement.

"Well then shall we head out and get settled in?" asked Mavric with a smile. The three followed him down the road to the town below.

"At the other end of the main road on this path are the gates that lead up to Mystic Academy. Of the street to your left is Craven Courtyard which is a place for leisure with street stalls and restaurants. Beyond that is Clare view road which is a haven for book stores and stationary. It also has a pet store called Richards Rare Familiars. It has an excellent selection of rare and exotic animals. Taking a right of the main street leads to Maple Gardens and Serpents Hollow our residential areas. I believe you three bought No. One Serpents Hollow. It is a lovely little manor that has been left empty for too long. Pity really." explained Mavric excitedly.

"Chatty little one isn't he Gred?" said George to Fred.

"Indeed he is Forge" replied Fred. Mavric couldn't help but flush at this comment as it was quite true.

"Well then all I have left to say before leaving you to settle in is this. Welcome to Mystic Valley" exclaimed Mavric with a grand sweep of his arm. Beyond his arm was Mystic Lane the Main Street of the town and far beyond that The Academy. It truly was a beautiful sight to behold. Far more beautiful than Diagon Alley as though the alley was well-lit the stores themselves were quite dull to behold aside from Gringotts. "And before I leave you may I just say 'Welcome Home'" finished Mavric before apperating away.

'Welcome Home indeed' thought the trio as they gazed upon their new home town so vastly different from where they each grew up. With bright smiles the three headed into their new home and their new future.


	2. New Home

Disclaimer; do not own Harry Potter. Dumbles and Order Bashing. Contains Slash.

**I have gone through the story and tried to find all the spelling mistakes. I plan to update all the chapters with the corrected copy. Any more found that I missed will be fixed if pointed out.**

**Last Time:**_'Welcome Home indeed' thought the trio as they gazed upon their new home town so vastly different from where they each grew up. With bright smiles the three headed into their new home and their new future._

**Chapter Three-New Home**

Harry smiled as he gazed up at No. One Serpents Hollow. It really was a small manor like Headmaster Sinclare stated. It was large with two front bay windows on either side of large double doors. It was an off-white colour with a large front garden and wraparound porch. The gardens were well cared for with several Oak Trees off to one side. The path leading up to the house was lined with daffodils and tulips. All of this was enclosed by a wrought iron gate with entwining snakes on the entrance gate. All in all to behold from the outside it truly was a lovely little manor and a beautiful site.

"I can't believe we own this place. It's so amazing just to look at" exclaimed Harry.

"I know" coursed the Twins," you think it's haunted and that is why no one wanted it?"

"Who cares let's go inside." said Harry and headed for the entrance.

Inside was just as wonderful as the outside. It was three stories high with a spiralling staircase connecting all three stories. The main entrance hall was done in a gentle cream with a white and black tiled floor. The entrance hall was connected to the dining hall, sitting room and kitchen.

Immediately to the left were white oak doors that lead into the sitting room. This room's walls were pale gold with a large fireplace facing the entrance. Over the fireplace was a large flat screen television. In the centre of the room were two couches. They were both brown leather with silver cushions and there were two matching chairs with matching cushions. There was a white oak coffee table between the seats. On the floor was a pale gold and silver striped carpet. In the corner was a desk with a computer on it that matched the rest of the room.

Across from this room from the entrance hall was the dining room. Though large this room was pretty basic. The table could easily seat twelve people and was made from ebony wood. The twelve chairs were also made from this wood with pale purple cushions. The walls were also pale purple that seemed to glow in the setting sun coming in the large window. At the end of the room was another door was that connected to the kitchen.

The kitchen itself was a pale green with glass patio doors leading to the back garden. The counters were a cherry stained wood. There was top of the range appliances like a dishwasher, box-freezer and restaurant worthy cooker. At the side of the room near the entrance to the dining hall was a small breakfast table for four. To the far side of the room was an alcove that lead down to the basement. All the shelves were within reach of Harry and were fully stocked like the double fridge.

The basement was designed to be a top of the range potions lab. It had a large bookcase filled with rare potion volumes. The connected store-room was full of potion ingredients both rear and common. 'It truly is a room to make Severus Snape green with envy' snickered Harry mentally.

On the second floor were two of the five bedrooms. These were quest rooms so were sparsely furnished which included cream walls, a large four poster bed and a desk against one wall. There was also a telly and a lightly filled bookcase. Overall the rooms were both done in creams and browns. Also on this floor was one of the four bathrooms. This room was done in various shades of blue. The most elaborate thing in this room was the Victorian styled claw-footed bathtub. Also on this floor was a simple study that was available for quest use as the three would use the library for personal study. The landing itself was a dark blue with a black shag carpet.

The third floor was for the threes personal use. Harry's room was directly to the left and was large with a bookcase along one wall. It currently held all his personal books and school books. In the centre of the room was a large four poster bed with green and silver bedding. On either side was a locker in polished silver. Across from the bed was a table with a telly and various entertainment systems. The wall facing the bookcase held a table with a laptop for Harry's personal use. The wall the held his bed also had a door the led to his private bathroom. This room was a simple white marble with a sunk in the ground bath. Harry's bedroom colour scheme was soft silvers and greens with hints of black throughout. The Twins rooms were done in the same style but in various shades of red and gold. The Twins also shared a bathroom that can only be entered through the Twins room. This floor hall was decorated the same as the floor below. The last thing on this floor was the entrance to the attic. The itself was a fully furnished library to rival the Black Family library and delight Hermione Granger. "To bad she'll never see it because of taking my money with the Weasleys' thought Harry coldly. The attic also had a small bathroom connected to it.

Harry smiled as he looked out at the gardens from the patio doors. Like the front garden the back one was well cared for. Near the back was a small cottage that the house-elves lived in. It was simple but clean and well card for just like the rest of the house.

Harry turned and entered the living room. "So brothers shall we look through the prospectus at pick out some new classes for me to attend and see what else this school has to offer beside been an escape from England and Dumbles" asked Harry.

"Oh yes, lets maybe that yummy headmaster is in need of some entertainment of the pranking variety. Who knows?" laughed Fred as the three settled down into their new home.


	3. New Classes

Disclaimer; do not own Harry Potter. Dumbles and Order Bashing. Contains Slash.

**I have gone through the story and tried to find all the spelling mistakes. I plan to update all the chapters with the corrected copy. Any more found that I missed will be fixed if pointed out.**

**Last Time:**_"Oh yes, lets maybe that yummy headmaster is in need of some entertainment of the pranking variety. Who knows?" laughed Fred as the three settled down into their new home._

**Chapter Four- New Classes**

Harry and the Twins read the prospectus excitedly. The class options were startling compared to Hogwarts. The classes were:

_Apparition_

_Arithmancy_

_Blood Magic_

_Offensive Magic_

_Defensive Magic_

_Runic Study and Magic_

_Transfiguration(beginner, intermediate and advanced)_

_Potions(beginner, intermediate and advanced)_

_Charms(household and other)_

_Magical Being Studies_

_Divination(past, present and future)_

_Muggle Integration Studies_

_Wizarding Law and History_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Warding_

_Necromancy_

_Physical Education_

_Weaponry(sixteen and up)_

_Mind Magic_

_Note: M.I.S and W.L.H are mandatory subjects to be taken by all students. Students taking subjects with varying levels must take a test to determine their level in class. Also students sixteen and up may apply to be a teacher's assistant for the lower level classes. Current subjects available are: _

_Charms_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Necromancy_

Harry was in awe of the classes available to him. 'Hermione would have loved this school' he thought bitterly. With all these subjects he would be able to learn what he needed to fight Voldemort as he had no illusions as to been free of the Order and the war.

"So Harry, what subjects will you take? asked Fred intrigued.

"I think maybe Apparition, Blood Magic, Offensive and Defensive Magic, Runic Studies, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Magical Being Studies" stated Harry thoughtfully.

"You do realise that is eleven subjects" exclaimed George, "when including the two mandatory classes. Also some of those subjects have the potential to be very Dark Magic."

"I know but it's important I learn these classes" replied Harry. 'Voldemort wont hesitate to use them why should I?' thought Harry. 'Because your one of the good guys' responded a snide voice in his head.

"Okay but you should probably take the Mind Magic class also" said Fred softly.

"Hay I know lets all go back to school" exclaimed George with a mad glint in his eye.

"That's a great idea. We can be the new marauders" stated Fred happily.

"That's good an all, but you're going to have to pick out classes" giggled Harry happily. 'I truly hope 'my big brothers' join me in MA'.

"Well let's see I'll take Offense&Defense, Magical Beings, Transfig and Potions, Physical Ed and Weaponry" stated Fred, "that's nine classes."

"I'll take the same and Care of Magical Creatures too" said George.

"Well then let's send these out fast" said Harry as he looked at the Twins, "I'm going to apply to be the Charms assistant too!"

"I'm going for Care" exclaimed the Twins in unison much to Harry's amusement. Within thirty minutes Hedwig was sent out with the letters to Headmaster Sinclare.

* * *

Mavric read the letter in amusement. Somehow he just knew that he would be taking all three as opposed to just Taylen. 'Well the time to inform Risten he now has two assistants and Michaels one. Hmm twelve subjects for Taylen and an assisting position, well I'll just have to fix that.' With that last thought Mavric got up to set about assisting with the requests of the new three students. 'Oh trouble and effort thy names are Harry Potter' mentally giggled Mavric.

* * *

Harry and the Twins were surprised at how fast Headmaster Sinclare got back to them. Harry blinked in surprise at the note attached to his book list and timetable. It read

_Dear Mr Mason_

_Due to the excessive amount of classes you have signed up for I have decided to personally teach you Mind Magic and Apparition on Saturdays, I also feel it best if we handle Magical Being Studies on Sundays personally as well. I do not wish to put you out but with assisting your schedule is just too full otherwise. Please reply immediately if this is a problem for you._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Mavric Sinclare_

The Twins wolf whistled upon reading this.

"Well now you lucky little thing" teased Fred whilst George stood in the back making kissy faces. Harry flushed and snatched the letter back while smiling inwardly. He never dreamed he would have siblings to tease him about something as silly as an attractive teacher.

"Come on let's go into town and get our school books and stationery" said a bright red Harry.

"Of course, want to impress the headmaster after all." teased the Twins.

* * *

It only took the trio twenty minutes to reach Craven Courtyard and find those promised bookstores. After getting their schools books and then some they headed out toward an outside café.

Harry froze at the sight of Weasley red hair up ahead. He carefully drew the attention of the Twins who responded by promptly grabbing a shoulder each and apperating right home. This action caused them to miss the blonde that walked up to the person and start kissing them.


	4. New School

Disclaimer; do not own Harry Potter. Dumbles and Order Bashing. Contains Slash.

**I have gone through the story and tried to find all the spelling mistakes. I plan to update all the chapters with the corrected copy. Any more found that I missed will be fixed if pointed out.**

**Last Time:**_Harry froze at the sight of Weasley red hair up ahead. He carefully drew the attention of the Twins who responded by promptly grabbing a shoulder each and apperating right home. This action caused them to miss the blonde that walked up to the person and start kissing them._

**Chapter Five-New School**

After what happened when the three went shopping they were much more care full. The rest of the week passed swiftly with the trio on the look-out for the Order. To the relief of the three Dumbles never turned to take Harry back to England. On the first of September the three headed up the road to Mystic Academy. What they saw when they arrived had the three riveted to the spot.

* * *

Mystic Academy was several two storey buildings forming a large tri-angle. The buildings were made from obsidian and shimmered in the early autumn sun. The school was situated on a large flat field. Behind the school a wood was visible. Though the three could not see it there was a small house in front of the wood that belonged to the Care of Magical Creatures teacher Julian Risten. To the right of the school was another building with an attached tower that the younger students used for astronomy. According to the maps provided the three storey building with the tower was in fact the school's library. Entering the school grounds through the gap at the point closest to them meant they were now facing the base of the school. This building housed the dining area, teacher's quarters and the headmaster's rooms. To the left were half of the school's classrooms, being nearest the factuality building with the half closest to the three being dormitories far the students that boarded. The right side housed only classrooms. The large grounds in between were littered with benches and trees for the student to relax or study around. Out behind the library building was a lake that disappeared back into the wood.

In front of the three coming to meet them was Headmaster Sinclare. He had his hair tied up in a high pony but Harry could still hear the bells woven through it. Sinclare was wearing a long black robe with silver snakes on it. He had black trousers and ankle boots with silver chains on also. He was beaming as he came over to them.

"So, how are my three favourite new transfers doing?" he trilled happily to them.

"Wait have you other transfers?" asked Fred.

"Well no but still" stuttered Sinclare. After a moment he shook his and beamed all over again, "well anyway welcome to your first day of classes at Mystic Academy. I truly hope you enjoy your time here. If you are having any issues please come find me."

"Thank you we will" promised Harry distantly, he was busy trying to work out how the bells were staying in Sinclare's hair. It wasn't working out so well. Sinclare laughed when he noticed what had Harry captivated.

"Well then as it is Friday you have a half day of classes only. Erm Harry would you be okay starting our classes this weekend or would you like to start next?" asked the smiling crazy headmaster."

"This weekend is good sir" said Harry politely causing the Twins to laugh.

"Right well I will leave you to it" beamed Sinclare before bouncing off. 'He is bloody mental' thought the group.

"Well we have potions first" said Fred to the others and leading the way to class.

"I still can't believe I placed in advanced potions." said Harry, "Snape would be flipping mad if he could see this." This set the Twins off howling with laughter because it was so true.

* * *

When the three entered the potions room they were stunned by the fact that the room was bright. 'Why couldn't Snape keep his rooms like this' thought Harry coldly, 'evil git'. The three took seats in the middle row close but not to close. There were many students in the class but to the surprise of the Twins and Harry none of them looked like mortal humans. 'The group in the corner are most definitely vampires' thought the Twins with matching evil smiles, 'the ones in front of us have blue skin, soooo not normal.' These thoughts caused the two to burst into laughter and Harry to look at them with narrowed eyes and elbow them both. Just then the door slammed shut and a tall figure walked to the front of the room.

She spun around with long her long blonde hair braided over her shoulder. She was tall at 5"7', had pale cream skin and large fire-red eyes. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans, a red tank top and red ankle boots. Over this assemble was a loose long black robe.

"Hello class my name is Juliet Richard. Yes before you ask my family do own Richards Rare Familiars and no knowing me won't get you a discount." introduced the unknown lady," because it is the start of the year and we have new students we will be taking a test to see what you remember of the delicate art of potions."

Two hours later class finally let out and the trio headed to lunch. The dining area was a series of small tables with a running buffet table along one wall. The ceiling depicted a great battle between fey beings and vicious demons. It was very intricate and well detailed. The three grabbed some food and took a small table out-of-the-way to examine the room. There was a great many beings in the room including centaurs, vampires, were-beings, elves and a great many others that the three couldn't place.

"You know, this place is like a prankster's paradise" said Harry knowingly.

"So it is my dear brother so it is" coursed the Twins with wicked smiles.

* * *

After lunch the Twins headed for Care of Magical Creatures and Harry for Charms. Fred had been admittedly surprised to have CMC but understood it was required to be a teacher's assistant.

Harry arrived early to class and headed up to the teacher's desk and waited there. The dark-haired youth watched as the class filled with eleven year olds.

"Aren't you a little old for this class" asked a voice from behind. Harry spun while drawing his wand. He leveled it between impressed brown eyes. "Well, what is your name and why are you here?" demanded the stranger.

"Taylen Mason. I'm the new teacher's assistant" was the quick retort.

"Hmm. I am Claude Michaels. The teacher for this class." stated Professor Michaels. Prof. Michaels was towering over Harry at 6"9' with warm grey-brown eyes and cropped pink hair. The hair made Harry do a double take as he nodded his understanding. "Right. This is how this will work for the first week you will watch the students in all classes and make a note of whether they need tutoring in this class or not. After the week is up we will go over your notes and accommodate the needs of the students. Understood, good. At this point you will start to help me grade papers and tutor the students with me. For this I will need a copy of your timetable so I can accommodate for you too. Understood, excellent let's get on with the class then." And with that Prof. Michaels turned to his class and Harry took notes.

For the Twins things were quite similar though the teacher was there when they arrived. They were quick to introduce themselves as Fredrickson and Georgegino Pavel. The teacher introduced himself as Julian Risten. He had the same requests for the Twins like Michaels had for Harry.

Risten was 6"4', had long blonde hair currently in a French braid and deep red eyes. His skin had a glowing tan from years of working outside.

The next hour passed quickly for the three in their different classes. Fred, George and Harry met up near the entrance/exit to the school and headed home.

* * *

The three were unaware of red eyes surrounded by blonde hair watching them go. The blonde turned to write a letter. Their Weasley needed to know his younger siblings were safe after all.


	5. Classes with the Headmaster

Disclaimer; do not own Harry Potter. Dumbles and Order Bashing. Contains Slash.

**I have gone through the story and tried to find all the spelling mistakes. I plan to update all the chapters with the corrected copy. Any more found that I missed will be fixed if pointed out.**

**Last Time:**_The three were unaware of red eyes surrounded by blonde hair watching them go. The blonde turned to write a letter. Their Weasley needed to know his younger siblings were safe after all. _

**Chapter Six-Classes with the Headmaster.**

Harry woke up at eight the next morning. He got a quick shower as he thought about the day ahead. At eleven he had Apparition with Headmaster Sinclare. Then at twelve till two he had Mind Magic. Harry was wondering if he should have left these subjects till next week but it was too late now.

After his shower Harry walked over to his wardrobe looking for clothes to wear. Harry pulled put his leather trousers with a smirk 'wonder what Gred'n'Forge would think of these'. Next he took out an emerald top with **'SAVE A HORSE'** on the front and on the back **'RIDE A JOCKEY' **in red. 'Real professional Harry' the sixteen year old snickered to himself. Finally to go with this assemble Harry took out a pair of green converse runners.

After getting dressed he tied his hair back with a red ribbon and headed down stairs. He needed to fortify himself with a large breakfast for dealing with the Twins and the day ahead of him.

* * *

Mavric woke up at six in the morning with a raging hangover. Getting drunk last night to celebrate the successful start to the new school year was not his brightest idea to date; in fact it was probably his worst. With a groan he pushed himself from his bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

'Dear lord' Mavric thought catching sight of himself in the mirror over the sink. After relieving himself Mavric headed into the kitchen and looked at his to do list tacked to the fridge while filling a glass with ice. 'Shit shit and more shit' he mentally chanted as he dropped his glass in shock.

"How the fuck did I forget about Taylen. I am in no condition to teach someone how to count let alone apparate or the Mind Magics. Maybe he won't come" Mavric mumbled to himself as he cleaned up his mess. After getting a glass of water and downing a hangover potion Mavric headed to the bathroom again this time for a shower.

After his shower Mavric felt much better. Leaving the bathroom he glanced at the clock and swore violently. It was already eight. He had so much to do before Taylen got here. Heading over to his wardrobe he brushed his black fringe out of his eyes. Opening the door he wondered what would be acceptable to wear.

With a sigh and a shrug he pulled on a pair of skinny black jeans whilst going commando. The jeans were too tight otherwise. He also pulled on a tan poet's shirt and a pair of four-inch heeled tan knee-high boots bringing him to an astounding height of 6"11'.

Mavric set down in front of his mirror and carefully brushed his hair mind full of the bells in it. After combing and de knotting his hair he pulled half of it up into a clip. The clip was a sliver serpent with an emerald eye. When Mavric was done with his hair he grabbed his favourite choker chain that had an amethyst and ruby flower laid into it. A finale flash of a smile in the mirror and Mavric nodded his approval and headed to his kitchen to get something to eat. It was now nine and he still had so much preparation and work to do before Taylen arrived. 'Trouble and effort thy names are Harry Potter.'

* * *

Harry entered the kitchen to see breakfast on the table. It was already nine and the Twins were up to greet him.

"Nice outfit Harry. Are you planning on seducing your way to a pass in these classes with the headmaster?" snickered Fred at the sight of Harry's clothes.

"I think he is o' twin of mine" teased George as he looked up from the Daily Prophet that he was reading. With a role of his eyes and a pink tinged face Harry set down to breakfast before class with the headmaster.

At ten thirty Harry headed for MAMA and classes with Mavric Sinclare. He arrived at quarter to eleven and knocked on the headmaster's door.

* * *

Mavric jumped up to answer the door thankful for a reprieve from paperwork. Taylen was smiling up at him when he opened the door. With a warm smile and a soft giggle Mavric gestured for Taylen to enter.

"Welcome, I was thinking we can start on the theory of apparition first and I shall later show you what it feels like through side along. Okay how does that sound?" explained a slightly less bouncy Mavric; he was still slightly hung-over after all.

Harry upon noting the headmaster wasn't as bouncy as usual frowned. "Is everything okay sir? I can hire tutors for these lessons if they are a bother sir" gently enquired Harry.

"What! Oh no I just had a little too much to drink last night. Everything is okay on the lessons front" replied Sinclare.

"Good I was looking forward to these classes sir" said a pink Harry.

With that the duo moved into the office. Harry was surprised to see such a tastefully furnished office. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling in bookcases that were filled to bursting. The office table was black oak with a leather chair behind it and two smaller in front of it. Below the window looking out over the school grounds was a divan also leather with a small coffee table in front of it.

The two set down at the headmaster's desk and Sinclare started a lecture on the magic behind apparition. He explained he was mostly about will power and determination. Harry was in awe of Headmaster Sinclare's knowledge before realising it made sense that he knew how to teach. For Harry the real challenge would be in the next class. He was terrible at Mind Magic last year though without the blocks he might be better now.

* * *

For Mavric he was pleased to have such an attentive student. He missed teaching but wouldn't give up been headmaster for anything. Mavric was looking forward to the next class. Mind Magic was his area of expertise and so he looked forward to sharing his knowledge with Taylen and watching him flourish in such a difficult area of magic.

As the clock neared quarter to twelve Mavric rose and left gesturing to Taylen to follow him. Outside he turned to Taylen and spoke.

"As it is nearing lunch I was thinking we could head into the town to pick up something to eat. This way I can also show you what side along apparition is like" he explained. Harry nodded and stepped into Headmaster Sinclare's arms. Swiftly Sinclare apparated them to a bakery called 'Pastry Delights'. After picking up some treats including both their favourites treacle tart Sinclare apparated them back to the Academy. The two set beside each other on the divan under the window, happily eating their treats. Harry let out a slight moan at the flavour of his favourite tart.

Mavric laughed at the sound and again at the blushing Taylen. "Like that, do we" Mavric teased him. Blushing Taylen nodded and murmured that it was his favourite dessert. "Well then would you like this one as I shan't be able to finish it" Mavric said offering his own slice of treacle tart. A now deeply red Taylen took the offered tart and finished it while Mavric finished his tea.

After lunch Mavric turned to Taylen and asked if he had any experience with the delicate art of Mind Magic.

* * *

With a wince Harry confessed "once, an old teacher tried to teach me. It was not very good he merely told me to clear my mind before attacking me over and over again with Legilimency."

"What?" yelped Sinclare, "that is not teaching someone Mind Magic that is mind-rape." Sinclare was absolutely furious someone would mind-rape a child and call it magic. Over the next two hours Sinclare carefully instructed Harry on meditation and how to clear his mind. The headmaster absolutely refused to go any further until he was sure Harry knew how to clear his mind.

* * *

It was a long process but after two hours Mavric let Taylen go with some books on Mind Magic. As the day drew to an end both men could agree these classes were a good idea and they were glad for them.

* * *

A red-headed Weasley read the missive from his lover in shock and dropped it whilst wondering what to do with this news. The letter read:

_My love_

_Your younger siblings are here in MAMA. I personally saw them._

_Yours forever_

_Jules_


	6. What We Left Behind

Disclaimer; do not own Harry Potter. Dumbles and Order Bashing. Contains Slash.

**I have gone through the story and tried to find all the spelling mistakes. I plan to update all the chapters with the corrected copy. Any more found that I missed will be fixed if pointed out.**

**Last Time:**_A read headed Weasley read the missive from his lover in shock and dropped it whilst wondering what to do with this news. The letter read:_

_My love_

_Your younger siblings are here in MAMA. I personally saw them._

_Yours forever_

_Jules_

**Chapter Seven-What We Left Behind**

The next month passed swiftly for the trio. To Harry's horror he turned out to be a natural at Blood Magic. The Twins on the other hand were not too surprised. Harry after all was constantly surrounded by Blood Magic.

* * *

Mavric was thrilled with how well the transfers were adjusting to school. The Pavel Twins were proving to be a great aide to the Care of Magical Creature department. Taylen was doing really well in the Charms department also. Mavric was really pleased with how well his private classes were going with Taylen. The youth was very open-minded when it came to Magical Beings. 'Hmm, maybe he will be comfortable with me.'

What the three had failed to consider was what they had left behind.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was furious. His pawn was missing. After the incident with the prophecy he had thought hiding the brat was for the best. That stupid brat just couldn't follow the rules. And now the brat had run away as well as claimed his wealth. None of his contacts could find him. It was the Weasley Twins fault. They were too smart to be manipulated. To loyal to Potter also. Albus sighed as he looked around his office in Hogwarts. School started in the morning. All that the brat was he wouldn't miss school. Even he wasn't that stupid. When he got the brat back he would play at understanding and get the child under control. 'He is needed for this war. Why can't he see that?'

* * *

Sirius was torn. On one hand he had hated lying to Harry like that. On the other hand his godson had done just what they had expected. Only they hadn't counted on aid of the Twined variety. Also the boy was meant to marry the red-head just like his father James. If James was here he would understand and agree to what was happening. After twelve years in Azkaban, Sirius understood the seriousness of the war and of the death of Voldemort. 'Why can't Harry see how important all this is?'

* * *

Molly was going to give that boy such a talking too when she next saw him. Her family could not afford to pay him back but he was making them. Poor Arthur, it was only thanks to Percy he still had his job. Percy still wasn't even talking to the family. Molly knew her boy was desperately trying to find the Twins also. Did the boy consider anyone when he up and left with the Twins? What about Ginny, his sweet jilted fiancée? She had been so happy at the announcement that she was to be the next Lady Potter by marrying Harry and now this. The poor little thing was heartbroken. 'Oh, my poor sweet little baby girl.'

* * *

Remus Lupin was no body's fool. When he learned of what his best friend had done, to him and his cub, he had left there and then and hadn't looked back. He went to find Harry and tell him the truth. Sadly by the time he found his cubs location in Surrey he was gone. Remus arrived in the shop belonging to the Twins just after the rest of the Order. It was then he learned his cub still had friends in the form of the Twins and relaxed. His cub was happy and safe; Remus' wolf was at peace. Now on the first of September Remus smirked at how devious his cub was to transfer to a school out of Europe after all Harry loved magic and just because he left Europe, if Dumbles was to be believed, he would never stop learning. 'I hope Harry and the Twins are safe and happy were ever they are.'

* * *

A week! Hermione was furious with Harry. First he takes all her money for books and now he misses a week of school. It's not like he needed the money anyway. He would just waste it. And missing school! He would be in for it now when he got back. She Hermione Granger would not help him catch up. 'That will teach him for not listening to his betters.'

* * *

That git! When Harry got back he, the great Ron Weasley would not be his friend anymore. He deserved that money for being his friend and listening to his stupid whining all the time. Honestly couldn't he just shut up and do as he was told like a good little saviour. 'But no, the whiner had to be difficult all the time.'

* * *

Ginny was mad at her family and wouldn't talk to them. She knew they thought it was because she wouldn't be marrying Harry but it wasn't. Didn't they see he was gay and only thought of her as a little sister? Now Harry was gone and thinking her in on the plans to control him. She didn't care about all that she just wanted her big brothers back. All of them, including Harry. 'Maybe Neville or Luna will have a plan.'

* * *

Neville was worried. His friend Harry was missing and no one seemed to care. Ron and Hermione acted all superior all the time and when anyone asked about Harry they became insulted and infuriated like Harry had performed a great wrong. 'I will write to Gran maybe she will know what to do.'

* * *

Severus was worried about everything. Harry was missing, the mutt was still alive, Ginny was floating around glaring at her brother and anyone in the Order, Ronald and his bookworm were behaving like they were better than everyone else, Dumbledore was swiftly going mad and Luna was floating around with a knowing smile and muttering about scared Uncles. Not that anyone was paying her any attention. 'Wait, why was no one listening to her? Time to pay his love a visit and find out about this Uncle of Luna's.'

* * *

Lucius was concerned for his love. Severus bowed to two masters and now their saviour was missing. With all that was happening in the war the last thing he needed was for his love to fear for his life. Lucius swore Severus was going mental. His last meeting with the man was proof of that. Lucius knew his love was on thin ice with Voldemort as it is for not telling him Harry was missing. With a sigh Lucius turned back to his research. 'Why is this Ms Lovegoods family history so important to his heart?'

* * *

Luna smiled as the Nargles told her where Harry was. She giggled when they told her about how close Uncle Mav and Harry were getting. She was a bit concerned about the teacher dating a Weasley and watching the Twins so closely. The only relief she had was that the teacher didn't realise Harry was the dark-haired youth with them. Luna smiled at her friend's worry. Didn't they see it was unnecessary, that Uncle Mav would protect Harry with his life? It was all so romantic. 'Maybe I should write Uncle and tell him Harry would be okay with the truth?'

* * *

A young Weasley smiled as he read the most recent letter from his love. 'Good they truly are safe and getting an amazing education at the same time.'


	7. Forgive My Secrets

Disclaimer; do not own Harry Potter. Dumbles and Order Bashing. Contains Slash.

**I have gone through the story and tried to find all the spelling mistakes. I plan to update all the chapters with the corrected copy. Any more found that I missed will be fixed if pointed out.**

**Last Time:**_Luna smiled as the Nargles told her where Harry was. She giggled when they told her about how close Uncle Mav and Harry were getting. She was a bit concerned about the teacher dating a Weasley and watching the Twins so closely. The only relief she had was that the teacher didn't realise Harry was the dark-haired youth with them. Luna smiled at her friend's worry. Didn't they see it was unnecessary, that Uncle Mav would protect Harry with his life? It was all so romantic. 'Maybe I should write Uncle and tell him Harry would be okay with the truth?'_

_A young Weasley smiled as he read the most recent letter from his love. 'Good they truly are safe and getting an amazing education at the same time.'_

**Chapter Eight-Forgive My Secrets**

_Dear Uncle Mav_

_Taylen will be okay with what you are. I promise but you have to tell him the whole truth. Well leave THAT part of the truth till later. One month is too soon. Don't worry everything will be okay. The Nargles said so. They like Harry and they like you Uncle._

_Lots of love_

_Your Moon_

It had been three months since Mavric got that letter from Luna and he still feared Taylen's response to what he had to tell him. This friendship was too vital to Mavric to tell Taylen the truth. It would kill him to lose Taylen and precious Luna knew that. 'What am I going to do? I have to tell him the truth.'

* * *

Harry was nervous. He had Magical Beings with Headmaster Sinclare today. Harry feared it would be his last time coming to the school on the weekend to meet with him. Harry had decided to tell the Headmaster who he really was. 'By this time next week I will probably be back under Dumbles control.'

* * *

_'Seeing Angels!'_

_The most magical beings alive. Very little is known about these beings apart from what I have written here. These angels need their mates presence in their lives on a regular basis from the moment they are identified. These beings are highly protected and it seen as a great crime to harm one. They are titled Seeing Angels because they are all blessed with the gift of Sight. Their level of Sight varies from angel to angel. These beings are blessed with immortality and thusly when they mate they pass on their immortality to their mate. One angel is born every two hundred years. This is the reason for their rarity and the laws protecting them._

_When it comes to identifying an angel most would think halo and wings. This is not true. These angels do not earn their wings until their magic bonds with their mates. No one knows how this happens, not even the angels themselves. The only true way to identify an angel is through their eyes. After they have reached their magical majority their pupils turn a paler shade of white and their irises change colour to show what their Seeing talent is._

With this last passage Mavric slammed the book shut. It wasn't fair, he had thought he had found his mate once and that had ended in heart-break. Now he had found his true mate and couldn't have him. In fact he ran the risk of losing him back to England when Taylen learned the truth. He had loved Robert and had been trying to find out how to bond their magic when he caught him cheating. Now Taylen, he would leave him alone and return to England, Mavric just knew it. No matter what Luna said he was destined to be alone. 'Oh Harry, how I love you and will let you go!'

* * *

Harry thought of the war he left behind. He didn't know enough to win and admittedly he didn't want to leave yet. He wanted to stay here with the male he had gone and fallen in love with. Harry thought that Sinclare might feel the same about him and was so happy till he realized he thought Harry was Taylen Mason and not Harry Potter. In less than a week Harry would be returning to his death he just knew it. If he could get to Gringotts before then he would leave all but the Potter fortune to Mavric Sinclare. The Potter wealth would go to the Twins. Hedwig would go to Mavric also. She liked the strange headmaster quite a bit and Sinclare liked her also. The things he was willing to do for love and most importantly for his love. Now Harry knew of the world outside England he knew Voldemort would not be able to take over the world like planned. The rest of the magical world would not permit it. He would be the sacrifice for a community that did not care for him. But maybe Harry could die for Mavric and the Twins instead of the rest of the world. He loved all three enough. 'Oh my Mavric, how I will suffer for you.'

* * *

Mavric looked to the clock. Ten-thirty. Taylen will be here soon.

* * *

Harry looked at his watch. Ten-forty-five. There is the building.

* * *

Ten minutes.

Nine minutes.

Eight minutes.

Seven minutes.

Six minutes.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Knock.

"I have something I need to tell you. Please! Forgive my secrets."

* * *

On the other side of the world pure white eyes opened and an empty voice echoed the words "Please! Forgive my secrets."


	8. With the Twins

Disclaimer; do not own Harry Potter. Dumbles and Order Bashing. Contains Slash.

**I have gone through the story and tried to find all the spelling mistakes. I plan to update all the chapters with the corrected copy. Any more found that I missed will be fixed if pointed out.**

**Last Time:**_"I have something I need to tell you. Please! Forgive my secrets."_

_On the other side of the world pure white eyes opened and an empty voice echoed the words "Please! Forgive my secrets."_

**Chapter Nine-With the Twins**

October:

It had been a month since coming to New Zealand and Mystic Academy of the Magical Arts. So far for Fred and George things were going well. Harry had the headmaster to entertain him and they were learning so much about magical creatures. Also to the delight of the Twins there were the magical beings in the school. Vampires just looked wonderful when turned in canaries. Were's just looked disturbing. The Fay's had the best reaction yet. They just went bonkers crazy. It was a brilliant sight. They swore that Headmaster Sinclare found it funny once also. No one doubted them. Sinclare was insane after all; it would be just like him to find that sort of thing funny. The other students soon wanted access to the Twins products and so sales sky rocketed all over again.

By October the Twins had their own fan club. They also understood Harry's hatred of his fame. Honestly who followed someone into the bathroom? I mean really, talk about invasion of privacy. Harry of course found all of this funny as hell. 'Good, he was smiling and getting over the betrayal of the Order.'

"So brother mine, what next should we introduce to these innocent minds?" questioned Fred to George.

"I know. How about liquid songs?" was the reply.

"Brilliant. So the Vamps or the Weres?"

"Both." And with that the two took off to prove that these dark beings were capable of song.

The next Monday on the thirty-first, during lunch Vampire and Were alike jumped up and started singing 'Rainbow' by Jessie J much to the humor of the rest of the school. Harry was in hysterics with everyone else when the performance was over and had to get a drink of water from Fred. The Twins shared an evil smile at what was about to happen next. To the shock of the entire school, Harry who had never been caught in a prank suddenly jumped up and started singing 'Call Me Maybe.' Everyone agreed it was an excellent performance and silently dedicated to Headmaster Sinclare.

Headmaster Sinclare rose at this moment from his seat and turned toward the now scared Twins. "As enjoyable as that little display was (this caused a series of sniggers to break out) I hope there will be no ill effects and if there is you know how to reverse them?

"There won't be Headmaster. We had volunteers test the products in a controlled environment sir." The Twins replied swiftly. This caused furious mutters to break out among the Weres and Vampires who were pranked by the Twins. 'Damn volunteers' was their general thought.

November:

After the success that was 'liquid songs', the Twins decided to do a school wide version. It was ridicules easy to get the school staff on side. After a week of preparation they were ready for the greatest prank yet. And with the fact that muggle items worked in Mystic Academy they also had a camcorder set up to catch it. 'Blackmail Central!'

On the Friday of that week the potion was administered into the starter soup everyone got. The Twins beamed at the sight. Even the teachers would be affected by this. As one the school population stood up and started singing 'We R Who We R.' The students were torn between being mad at the Twins and giving into laughter at the fact the teachers and Headmaster Sinclare were caught in the prank also. Eventually they gave into their laughter as they could be mad later. The Twins were quick to hind the fact that the scene was recorded. For punishment of this prank the Twins were forced to watch 'Alice in Wonderland.' It was a mistake of epic proportions. The Twins fell in love with the awful outfits and started planning.

It only took two days to find the spell they needed and set it up. They set in the dining hall and activated the spell. The next person to walk through the door would be clothe like Alice was in a short blue pinafore and white ruffled blouse with knee-high white socks and black heeled ankle boots. It was brilliant. They had a camera set up to capture the moment forever.

Mavric walked into the hall at that moment. His dark blue robes promptly changed into the powder blue outfit of Alice. The hall was deadly silent at this and curious as to the headmaster's reaction.

"Hmm. You forgot the hair band. Just for future reference." commented Sinclare with a smirk. 'This will teach them to be careful with whom they prank in future.' Sinclare thought as he cast a wand-less, word-less spell to change the Twins clothes to the Alice outfit hair band included also. The entire hall burst out laughing at this reaction from their headmaster. The Twins were deeply impressed with this response from the headmaster. A glance at the headmaster as he set down showed a silent warning that they would not beat him in this area. 'Challenge accepted' thought the Twins.

Over the course of the rest of the month the Twins were tested to the best of their abilities. No one questioned their credentials when it came to pranking so that meant this was personal. Of course the headmaster just had to be a capable opponent and was able to match them prank for prank. 'He is bloody mental' became the mantra for the Twins were the headmaster was concerned.

The decision to end the war came when Harry got caught in the cross fire and was forced into his animagus form. It turned out Harry's form which he couldn't find was in fact a magical black panther. Unlike it's none magical cousins this type had large black wings and thusly could fly. Harry was naturally pleased with this development. Doubly so when he learned muggles could not see his wings so he could change in the non magical world also.

December:

During the month of December the Twins relaxed on the pranks but spent much time helping in the Care of Creatures department with Prof. Risten. That is to say they didn't miss the way Harry grew slowly more and more depressed especially where the headmaster was concerned. This called for an intervention, but first they needed to know what the problem was.

To discover this they created a two-way recorder that would record a conversation in one place and play in back in another. On the last Sunday Harry had with the headmaster before the holidays let out the Twins slipped the device into Harry's bag and set it too record. Sadly before they could use it they were called up to the school for an emergency.

For this reason they missed the following:

"I have something I need to tell you. Please! Forgive my secrets."


	9. See and Protect My Heart

Disclaimer; do not own Harry Potter. Dumbles and Order Bashing. Contains Slash.

**I have gone through the story and tried to find all the spelling mistakes. I plan to update all the chapters with the corrected copy. Any more found that I missed will be fixed if pointed out.**

**Last Time:**_For this reason they missed the following:_

_"I have something I need to tell you. Please! Forgive my secrets."_

**Chapter Ten-See and Protect My Heart**

"I have something I need to tell you. Please! Forgive my secrets."

Both headmaster and student smiled nervously and chuckled weakly at the fact that they had spoken in unison.

"It is probably best if you are seated with what I am about to tell you next" started Harry when it became clear that Mavric Sinclare was going to let Harry go first.

* * *

Mavric was feeling a bit like a masochist when he permitted Taylen to go first as opposed to getting what need be said, said and losing any right to hear Taylen out via rejection of his heart by his heart.

"I must confess I do not know where to start"

"The beginning is usually good and works well too."

"Fine but first have you heard of Harry Potter?"

"Yes he is the British wizard that survived the killing curse when he was a child. There is a reason for that."

"I wouldn't know about there being a reason but I do know this. I AM HARRY POTTER. Taylen was my grandfather's name on my mother's side and Mason my grandfathers on my father's side. I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner but there is a reason I left England and not just to run from the war. Please say you will hear me out? Please?

"Of course I will hear you out but you should know I knew you were Harry Potter all along."

"What? But why didn't you say anything?"

"Like you yourself said you must have had a reason for leaving England and I wanted you to tell me why yourself. I want you to feel like you can trust me because you can. I would never hurt you Taylen, Harry or whatever you wish to be known as."

"Taylen please, not even I know who Harry Potter is anymore. The reason I left England is because I was betrayed. By my godfather and by the Order of the Phoenix. I couldn't take the betrayal and so I left. But here I can be me and learn everything I need to help me defeat Voldemort."

"I am so sorry that happened to you. I can tell you this though. Luna, a Neville and a Ginevra are still loyal to you."

"What? But Ginevra was part of the plans to control me and get my fortune." exclaimed Harry in shock.

"Well then it was unwillingly. Before you ask I know this because young Luna is my niece. Somewhat distantly but still she is my niece. Taylen, young Ginevra only sees you as a brother if my niece is to be believed."

"If that is true then I am glad. Ginny was always like a little sister to me."

"I am glad I could offer you some comfort on that front."

"You said you wanted to talk. May I ask about what?"

"Hmm. I did. Maybe it would be best at we talk at another time. After Christmas. You will have much to think about now with all I have just told you. We will leave things here and meet again after the holidays." Mavric told Taylen as he rose and moved over to a bookcase. Harry watched his progress curiously.

"Here" Mavric said pulling out a small book on rare magical beings, "I would like you to have this all read by the time we next see each other. I feel it is time you finally learn what I am." With that Mavric shooed Taylen out of his office. "Please Taylen, see and protect my heart." His final thought as he watched Taylen leave through his office window was 'I really am a masochist.' A lone tear fell from a downcast purple eye.

* * *

Empty white eyes gazed in the mirror. She was the first Sinclare in four hundred years to become a Seeing Angel. This change admittedly came as no surprise to her. Luna had been Seeing since she was quite young after all. Luna smiled at her reflection and wondered what her father would think. He was unaware that her mother, his late wife, was a Sinclare after all. At that moment a loud knock came at the door and she heard her head of house call into her. With a humor filled smile she opened the door. She felt no surprise upon seeing the headmaster there. She had Saw the reaction to the explosion of magic that her inheritance caused after all. It was quite funny really.

"May I help you?" Luna inquired to the stunned teachers.

"What happened? Why have your eyes changed colours like that?" Dumbledore rambled off wondering if might be able to take advantage of this sudden change.

"I have come into my magical inheritance. I am the first in over four hundred years to make the change. Do not worry. It came as no surprise to me. I knew it would happen. I confess though, it was quite taxing might I be permitted to retire for the rest of the night." was the calm response.

"Of course, but it might be best if you were checked out by the nurse first. What about you, barring the eyes of course, has changed could you tell me. So that we might prepare for it properly." responded the headmaster.

"Oh nothing to concern yourself with Headmaster all the has changed is my Seeing talents. They are now quite stronger sir. That is all. I promise."

"Well if you are sure you might as well as remain in bed then." said Dumblrdore. With that he turned and left. The girl was useless. Even her inheritance was of no aide to him. With a smirk Luna returned to bed after her house head had left. With practiced ease she turned her sight to her Uncle to see what he was upto. Upon Seeing him gaze longingly after Harry she shook her head and settled down for the night.

The next morning when Luna came down to breakfast it was to whispers of what had happened last night. She calmly set down and listened to the talks of what it could have been.

Luna sighed at the suggestions made be her fellow school mates. They didn't even recognize someone come into the full magical being inheritance. Heck they failed to notice her eyes were now pure white. 'More fools them.'

* * *

_Luna Lovegood came into some sort of creature inheritance last night. According to the headmaster the first in four hundred years. She is quite a capable seer and her talents have apparently only got stronger. Her eyes are pure white. Can you work with this information?_

_Love You_

_Severus_

Lucius froze as he read the missive from his love. Only one creature he knew of had eyes like that. 'Seeing Angels.' Sweet Salazar save us if Harry Potter is around one of them or worse has become one.'

* * *

Harry opened the book Sinclare had given him with great curiosity. He was about to learn what the headmaster was, magical being wise. Harry knew this was very important and was thusly very nervous. He had a great fear this would impact him somehow. Whether for good or bad had yet to be seen. With a soft smile at the realization he was about to be trusted with important information Harry set down to read.

* * *

_My Love_

_I would like for you to come spend the holidays with me. Please say you will?_

_Forever Your_

_Jules xxx_


	10. Christmas Time Part 1

Disclaimer; do not own Harry Potter. Dumbles and Order Bashing. Contains Slash.

**I have gone through the story and tried to find all the spelling mistakes. I plan to update all the chapters with the corrected copy. Any more found that I missed will be fixed if pointed out.**

**Last Time:** _With a soft smile at the realization he was about to be trusted with important information Harry set down to read._

_My Love_

_I would like for you to come spend the holidays with me. Please say you will?_

_Forever Your_

_Jules xxx_

**Chapter Eleven-Christmas Time Part 1**

_My Precious Jules_

_I would love to spend the holidays with you. Maybe I can visit my brothers also. They need to know I at least support them in the choices they have made._

_Forever Yours xxx_

* * *

_My Love _

_That is an excellent idea. But of course it is. You never have a bad idea. I have a surprise for you this Christmas. I hope you will like it._

_Your Jules xxxx_

An eager red-head started to pack his bags. He could not believe he was going to do this. He knew he should tell his parents. They must be so worried about his brothers but something stopped him every single time. Harry! His parents only cared for finding and marrying him to Ginny. Couldn't they see not even she wished such a union and saw him as only a brother. With a sigh he picked up a quill.

_Gin_

_I have found our brothers. I shall not write where in case someone other than you finds this letter.I am going to speak with them. Explain that we do not approve of what has happened. I will pass on your love._

_Your present from me is under the bed in the spare(your) room. I will try to write to you soon. Stay safe and out of trouble._

_Love your big brother xxx_

With the letter to his baby sister wrote he turned to leave knowing chances were his brothers would not hear him out.

* * *

Harry smiled as he headed into town. Mystic Valley really lived up to its name. It was currently covered in a layer of snow and looked wonderful. As Harry browesed the shopping district he passed a jeweler's. Out of curiosity more than anything else he entered. As Harry looked at the items on display one caught his eye. It was a simple silver choker chain with an emerald M set into it. Harry instantly thought of Mavric and how he seemed to favour such jewellery.

A blushing Harry walked out of the store. Across the road was a clothes store. Harry proceeded inside.

"Excuse me. Would I be able to buy clothes that resize automatically?" he asked the lady behind the counter.

"Of course dear. What would you like?"

"I am not sure. They are for a girl. My little sister. I am hoping to spoil her a little. She lives in England you see so I haven't seen her in while. Oh she is also a red-head."

"Okay dearie. How about I make up soon clothes and you can send them on?"

"That would be brilliant thanks." responded Harry with a smile.

An hour later Harry left the store with the clothes already gift wrapped and smiling to know Ginny was still on his side. He knew the Twins were delighted also though he wasn't to pleased with them spying on him. That said he wouldn't have them any other way.

* * *

Mavric headed into town to do some last-minute shopping before heading for England. He was looking forward to spending time with his niece. Mavric smiled as he passed 'Eccentric Jewels'. Heading in he decided to see if he could find something for Luna or Xeno. Mavric's eyes widened as he caught sight of an onyx anklet. It was enchanted against all potions or poisons the wearer unknowingly or unwillingly ingested. 'This would be perfect for Harry' Mavric thought as he picked it up and headed for the counter.

After paying for the anklet Mavric headed for the exit. He stopped short when he saw Harry leave 'Youth Style' across the road. With a soft loving smile ha watched Harry head down the road. When Harry was out of sight Mavric left in the opposite direction.

* * *

Fred and George skipped from shop after shop looking for the perfect present for Ginny. They eventually decided to send her some of their latest products to use at Hogwarts. For Harry they bought him several rare books and also gave him new products they invented. After some deliberation they decided to give Headmaster Sinclare some products too. A thank you for all the amazing ideas generated from their prank war. The Twins could only hope that they were appreciated.

* * *

A blonde red-eyed professor entered 'Eccentric Jewels'. This was done with the intention of picking up a hope-fully much-needed item. Harry, Mavric and the Twins all missed this action.

* * *

On Christmas Eve Harry sent the present for Ginny on along with presents for Neville and Luna. For Neville, he got a rare book on herbology and for Luna a book on rare magical creatures and where to find them.

* * *

Lucius smiled as he presented his love with the book on Seeing Angels as well as the history of Ms Lovegoods family. Lucius was stunned when he realized Ms Lovegood was in fact descent from the Sinclare family which was known for having Seeing Angels in their family. The fact that Ms Lovegood was one meant that she was extraordinarily powerful.

"Soooo. What do you think?" Lucius asked Severus with a loving smile.

"I have heard the name Mavric Sinclare before. He is the headmaster for some school in New Zealand. He is also extremely powerful and protective of his students. If Harry now attends his school chances are if he returns to destroy Voldemort he will have the headmaster right behind him. Which before you say is not a good thing because everyone who has ever dared bring harm to the boy will be in his line of fire."

"What are we going to do love? The boy needs the information we have but if this headmaster will not listen to us how do we get the information to him?"

"Well we do know his general location now all we have to do is narrow it down and send him a request to meet and speak on neutral grounds so we can tell him."

"You are right of course love let's do just that." said Lucius before deciding to take advantage of the fact he had Severus all to himself.

* * *

The next day Harry awoke bright and early. It was Christmas Day and he was determined to enjoy it. As he got up he noticed a book lying on the floor. Picking it up he realized it was the book the headmaster gave him which he had fallen asleep reading last night. Turning to the page it fell open on Harry read the title of which magical being this chapter was about. It was titled 'Seeing Angels'. Harry settled back on his bed as he read what was written with wide eyes.

**To everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed I just wish to say thank you. It an amazing feeling knowing others are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writhing it. Thank You DLA666**


	11. Christmas Time Part 2

Disclaimer; do not own Harry Potter. Dumbles and Order Bashing. Contains Slash.

**I have gone through the story and tried to find all the spelling mistakes. I plan to update all the chapters with the corrected copy. Any more found that I missed will be fixed if pointed out.**

**Last Time:** _It was titled 'Seeing Angels'. Harry settled back on his bed as he read what was written with wide eyes._

**Chapter Twelve-Christmas Time Part 2**

Ginny was unhappy about having to spend Christmas at home. For this reason she took her time coming down the stairs. Five of her six brothers would not be here for Christmas not counting Harry. Ginny smiled as she fingered the ruby and onyx gem on the gold necklace she got of her now favourite brother. She could hardly believe he had found the Twins and Harry but she had too. Harry needed to know she did not wish to marry him. It was not fair she was being used like this.

When Ginny entered the main room it was to her furious brother and is girlfriend Hermione.

"What took you so long? I want to open my presents." demanded Ron like the brat he had quickly become. Ginny ignored him as she took her own pile of presents. With that she proceeded to open each one after reading who it was from.

From Luna, she got a lovely gold diary, from Neville a useful book on herbology, from Charlie a new set of dress robes, from Bill a book on simple wards, from Percy a calligraphy set(it was professional and beautiful), from her parents the usual jumper and sweets, from Hermione a speaking black diary, from Ron some sweets and to her disgust from Sirius a book on managing a large pureblood estate. Ginevra was naturally surprised to see another two gifts for her. One was from the Twins and was pranking goods she did not recognise(she had become quite versed with their shop products that Lee Jordan now ran) and to her shock the other was from Harry. The card provided read

_Ginevra, my little sister_

_These are to say I know now you were not in on the plans to control me. This has been sent through a trusted source so you will not be able to find me but know this. I still love you little sister as do the Twins. And most importantly we do not blame you._

_Love your big brother,_

_Harry_

Ginny was deeply touched as she read the card. She proceeded to open the present to find some simply stunning clothes in the box.

* * *

Everyone else present were just as stunned as she was by the gifts. Molly started going on about how Ginny was to be Harry's wife not sister. Hermione was jealous that Ginny got such lovely clothes off Harry and she got none. Sirius went to contact Dumbledore about what had happened and Ron set there fuming over not getting anything from Harry.

* * *

Mavric smiled as he bounced up to Luna's room.

"Precious time to get up." the excitable angel proclaimed bouncing on the pale blonde's bad. With a groan Luna pushed herself from the bed. Luna let out a chuckle as she followed the black-haired male down the stairs to the main room.

"Time to open presents." her father Xeno said as he set Luna's breakfast down in front of her. A small giggle escaped Luna as she started in on her present, thrilled with the items she got.

Mavric proceeded to follow Luna's actions and open his own presents. He was surprised to get something from the Twins but laughed at the products none the less.

Mavric was stunned to get something from Taylen. It was a stunning silver choker with an emerald M set into it. Mavric instantly placed it around his neck thrilled to have got something from his mate and secret love. 'Not so secret anymore if he read the book and got what I failed to be able to say.'

* * *

Dumbledore was furious with Harry. How dare he send Ginevra such a gift. Wasting money on such frivolous things when their was a war going on that needed funding. 'That boy needs to return here and learn his place.'

* * *

Sirius was stunned at Harry's actions and wondering what his information source could be. No one knew where he was and Ginny's surprise at the gift suggested she was not expecting anything. Sirius wished he knew where Harry was and that Remus would talk to him. The ex-convict could hardly believe this war had cost him his godson and best friend with neither being dead.

* * *

Remus stumbled down to his living room. It was Christmas Day and he was once again all alone for it. Noticing a wrapped gift on his tabled he carefully examined it before deeming it safe to open. Remus pulled out a snow globe confused. The moment it cleared the box and was fully in his hand the werewolf vanished. For this reason he never saw the attached letter that read

_Merry Christmas Remus_

_Love Lee xxx_

* * *

Neville smiled as he gazed at his gifts from all his friends including to his surprise one from Harry. Neville had been trying to find that particular book for a year now. The boy knew his Gran had also been trying to get his hands on the book for him. Neville felt awful knowing he didn't have a way to contact Harry to be able to thank him.

* * *

Harry was wide-eyed as he finished the chapter. This he was certain is what Headmaster Sinclare was. But what did it mean. Was Harry Sinclare's mate or was he trying to let Harry down gently and with out embarrassing himself. 'Oh well, I won't find out till after Christmas and the holidays no point losing sleep over it.' With this final thought Harry headed down to celebrate the day.

* * *

A red-head and his lover walked up the path to No. One Serpents Hollow.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" he asked turning to the blonde at his side.

"Yes now knock, they are your family." was the reply

"Okay, here goes." and with that he knocked and waited with bated breath for it to open.

Harry was just passing the door when there was a knock. Slightly confused as too who it could be he opened the door.

There standing on the other side was ...


	12. Christmas Time Part 3

Disclaimer; do not own Harry Potter. Dumbles and Order Bashing. Contains Slash.

**I have gone through the story and tried to find all the spelling mistakes. I plan to update all the chapters with the corrected copy. Any more found that I missed will be fixed if pointed out.**

**Last Time:**_ "Okay, here goes." and with that he knocked and waited with bated breath for it to open._

_Harry was just passing the door when there was a knock. Slightly confused as too who it could be he opened the door._

_There standing on the other side was ..._

**Chapter Thirteen-Christmas Time Part 3**

There standing on the other side was ... **PERCY **along with Prof. Risten.

Harry promptly slammed the door shut.

"Yep that's Harry." a voice said from the other side of the door, "Harry could you open the door please? I am not with the Order incase you have forgotten. I just want to see my brothers during the holidays. Please Harry?"

"Fine but I will kill you if you betray me." Harry said as he opened the door.

"Understandable" was the response from Percy. With that the new trio entered the house. Percy was impressed with the small manor.

The Twins were stunned when Harry led in their professor and older brother.

"Okay whats going on?" asked Fred

"I came here to speak with you. I am not part of the Order and more importantly under the control of Dumbledore. Also neither is Ginny. I am not too sure about Charlie but I know Bill is on your side too. Please you have to believe me I don't care for the actions of our family. Stealing is wrong. I left the family because I was offered your fortune to spy on you. I never wanted to be part of any of that. I plan to make a name for myself and will not use anyone else to do so. Harry your family in my eyes and Fred, George your my little brothers of course I'm going to support you both. Jules here has been sending me status reports of the two of you since your first day. I admit he never mentioned you Harry but that is because he did not realise who you were. Please I need you to believe me." pleaded Percy to his brothers. All three of them.

"You know something I do" said Harry while the Twins nodded their agreement and hugged their elder brother.

After hugs had been exchanged Fred asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"Sooooo. How did you too get to gether?"

"Weeeeeell, we actually met through Bill. I was doing some work with him under Crouch Snr. when he introduced us." started Percy.

"We hit it off right away. Percy was just so smart and determined not to need ant help. It was just so cute. I had to ask him out. To my shock he said yes. Bill knows about us but I have always wanted to meet the rest of his family." continued Julian.

"Well you have met us and are still here with Percy. You must really love him. We approve." coursed to Twins while Harry nodded happily.

"I am glad. That said I have something I need to say to Percy" with that Julian dropped down on one knee and pulled out a ring box, "will you marry me my love?"

Percy felt tears swell in his eyes as he nodded slowly to choked up to say any thing. He held out his hand as a simple gold band with an inlaid diamond was slid on. Fred, George and Harry were all thrilled to be present for this moment.

Just then a flash of light filled the room. With a thump a body hit the ground. When the light cleared the five where met with stunned amber eyes.

"Harry, cub" Remus gasped jumping up to hug him. He was quickly pulled off by the Twins. To their surprise he did not resist. 'Why should I' he thought 'they have no reason to believe I mean Harry no harm. They are just doing what I have failed to do.'

"Remus how did you get here?" asked Harry hopefully. Only one person had a way of getting from England, and Harry could still see the snowglobe portkey he had made for Lee Jordan clutched in Remus' hand. Remus proceeded to hold up the snowglobe and explained it was a present that portkeyed him here. Harry smiled 'suspicions confirmed.'

"It was Lee's a present for the Twins, their best friend." explained Harry.

"Then why did he gift it to me?" inquired a blushing Remus. This caused laughter to escape the Twins who knew about Lee's crush on his former professor. Harry snickered having guessed why.

Soon the six were sitting down to celebrate the day together. Remus was thrilled to see how well his cub was doing was quite interested to learn about Mavric and how close Harry was getting to the man. Harry wondered if he should mention the book but decided against it. He didn't want to get his hopes up only for them to be crushed.

The three were entertained to learn the official story behind Harry's disappearance was that he was getting trained privately by Dumbledore approved people for the war. How Dumbledore managed to spin that one no one wanted to know.

* * *

Lee smiled as the wards he set up told him emus had used the portkey. Lee could easily recall how devastated the man was to have lost his chance to let his cub know he Remus still supported him. When Lee had got the portkey off Harry he knew that if Remus used it Harry would hear him out by simple deduction that Lee trusted Remus with their location. All Lee was now dreading ws the confrontation when the holidays were over and the werewolf got back. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all Remus got a chance to see how his cub was doing in his new home.

* * *

That evening as Harry went to bed he once again looked over the book Sinclare had given him. '_These angels need their mates presence in their lives on a regular basis from the moment they are identified. ' _could this line mean what he wanted it to mean. After all Harry regularly saw the headmaster. 'But then' he thought 'these classes came about after meeting the headmaster just once. Surely not long enough to identify him as the headmasters mate.' Whatever his motive behind the book Harry was dreading the confrontation that would take place after Christmas.

* * *

Mavric yawned as he headed for bed. The separation from his mate was already very obvious. If this was what losing Taylen was going to feel like he didn't know what he would do. 'probably move to England, just to lessen the strain on my magic.' Whatever he would do was beside to point until the dreaded confrontation happened.


	13. Confrontations

Disclaimer; do not own Harry Potter. Dumbles and Order Bashing. Contains Slash.

**I have gone through the story and tried to find all the spelling mistakes. I plan to update all the chapters with the corrected copy. Any more found that I missed will be fixed if pointed out.**

**Last Time:**_ Whatever he would do was beside to point until the dreaded confrontation happened._

**Chapter Fourteen-Confrontations**

The rest of the holidays passed swiftly for Harry. He had Bill, Percy and Ginny of the Weasley family on top of the Twins. He also had Remus which was a delight for him. He was quick to show Remus around his new home and even more pleased with how delighted the werewolf was with it.

"It's so amazing. I have never heard of a place like this. One that is so accepting of magical beings. I really wish I had lived somewhere like this growing up." gushed Remus, "its such a pity I have to head home or I would stay even longer. But I have duties to uphold plus I really need to have a word with Lee about giving me the snowglobe when it was meant for him. Not that I'm not happy about it but he missed his chance to visit because of it."

"I can always make a new one for Lee and a more permenant one for you so you can visit more." stated Harry. With that said Harry dragged Remus into the clothing shop 'FreeStyle' and proceeded to update the wolf's wardrobe to his growing horror. The boy was almost as bad as his mother for shopping which he immediately stated to Harry. Harry was pleased to learn of this connection he had with his mother. He knew so little about her as most wanted to talk about his father. All he really knew about his mother was that he had her eyes.

* * *

Lee was working hard in the shop the Twins had left him in charge of. He looked up when the door opened. Albus Dumbledore was standing there with a disguised Sirius and the Weasley family.

"May I help you?" he asked with a stiff smile.

"Yes we are looking for Remus Lupin. Do you know where we can find him?" Sirius asked taking charge.

"I am afraid not. He is not helping out in the shop at the moment. He might be at home. You can always check there." stated the dread-locked boy.

"We have. We found this letter you see. It read Merry Christmas Remus Love Lee xxx" recited Dumbledore, "you wouldn't happen know anything about that would you?"

"I am afraid not. Maybe he knows another Lee. Or maybe its short for something like Charlie" finished Lee with a sly smirk. He knew how much Molly hated insinuations that any of her children were in her opinion _'less than perfect' _such as preferring someone who might not be able to give her grandchildren like Remus because of being a werewolf. Lee was not bothered by this at all. He had an older sister who was currently with child. His mother was guaranteed at least one grandchild because of this. Plus his mother knew how he felt and couldn't care as long as Lee was happy and cared for.

"Yes well if you see him could you tell him we were looking for him?' Sirius said in a rush before Molly could start in on the insinuation.

"Maybe, maybe not depends on my mood." said Lee without any hesitation these were after all the people who forced his best friends into hiding. With stiff smiles at the realisation that they would get no help from Lee Jordan the group left. Ginny threw a wink, thumps up and a mouthed good luck back to Lee while the rest of the group was not watching. Lee blushed violently.

* * *

Remus set down across from Harry in the dining room.

"You know he is a magical being right. And you say the two of you are very close also. You do realise this could mean you are his mate right?" he started as he gazed at Harry.

"Why yes Remus I'm fine thanks for asking" snarked Harry before sighing, "yes I know but there is also a chance I'm not and he is too sweet to say so and hurt me."

"That too but I don't think so. I just brought it up because it is a great honour to be a mate but also it can be a great burden. I just want you going into this with your eyes wide open. If your are his mate and accept him you possess a lot of power over him. A single word from you can kill him or have him kill. He would die for and without you, move around the world just for you and love only YOU for the rest of your lives. This is not something to enter lightly Harry. Your seeing him in a few days right so think long and hard about if this is what you want before choosing either way. And just so you know, whatever your choice I support you." With that said Remus stood and left Harry to his thoughts.

* * *

"Sooo when are you going to tell Harry you love him Uncle?" queried Luna.

"When I return to New Zealand I am going to tell him. I have already wrote to him citing when I would like to see him and talk. I told him it is important but nothing to worry about."

"So why are you so worried?"

"Luna my purple eyes identify me as being able to See emotions like your white ones the present and future. But just like you I can not See where my mate is involved. You say he loves me but I cannot See it and it frightens me. I am scared we are wrong and he will reject me. It will kill me to lose him and you know it. Maybe he will be generous and reject me outright as opposed to just leaving. That way I will not suffer the pain of his loss and will just die quickly."

"Heaven's help us you're getting more morbid by the day." giggled Luna before getting up to make cookies to cheer up her Uncle. Mavric smiled as he watched her. 'So like her Mother.'

* * *

Two days later Remus returned to England and headed straight to see Lee.

"It was a very nice gift but why?" he said by way of greeting.

"Because I am helplessly in love with you and want to make you happy. You can make it up to my by agreeing to a date with me. You will excellent I shall pick you up at eight to-morrow that sadly I must ask you to leave you distracting mre from my work." rambled Lee without any preamble. After shepherding Remus out of the store he smiled. He had just got a date with the stunning wolf. A quick dance around the shop was all he permitted himself.

Remus was in shock. He was fairly certain he had a date to-morrow with Lee. A slow shake of his head as he walked off was all he permitted himself. He sent a quick mental thanks to Harry for his wardrobe update. He had something to wear for it at least now.

* * *

Mavric was nervous. Today was the day. He had woken at six and was forcibly reminded of his first classes with Taylen. His in ability to sleep had left him looking awful. So he had to get himself presentable. He was going to try for his mate today. He had to look his best. Which left him in his current predicament. What to wear? He didn't want to try to hard, that said he didn't want to come across as not trying hard enough or at all.

With a sigh he pulled out basilisk skin leather trousers dyed black with a green marbling effect. Pulling them on(once again forgoing underwear) he pulled on a deep purple shirt that matched his eyes and a pair of knee-high boots done in the same style of his trousers and from the same material.

When he ws done getting dressed he set about fixing his hair. Like usual it was filled with bells. After carefully brushing and de-knotting it he switched out the bells for silver ones(the ones traditionally in his hair were gold). Mavric then carefully spelled it straight. When he went to give himself a final once over he froze. Something was missing. With a snap of his fingers he summoned the choker he got from Harry to him. Gently putting it on he smiled a fanged smile for the mirror. Yes he officially looked perfect. With that he set about mentally preparing himself for this meeting.

* * *

Harry was feeling quite jittery today. He was going to meet Sinclare and maybe leave it with a partner or else a broke heart. He had taken Remus' words to heart and thought carefully on what he wanted. He had come to the realisation that he wanted only Mavric Sinclare and it would kill him to lose the angel.

He had spent over an hour getting ready. He was wearing black jeans with tears along the side an emerald shirt to bring out his eyes and a pair of emerald ankle boots. On under his socks and boots was the anklet that Mavric had gave him at Christmas. He absolutely loved it and the protections it provided were ingenious. He had straightened his hair so it hung just below the base of his shoulder blades.

He was as ready as he would ever be for this meeting. With a determined nod Harry knocked on Headmaster Sinclare's office.

* * *

Mavric opened the door at Harry's knock with a nervous smile.

"Please come in." he said softly while standing back to let Harry pass.

"Am I your mate?" Harry asked the moment door closed both needing an answer at fearing it.

"Yes Har-" Mavric never got further than that because st that moment Harry kissed him. After all of maybe half a second Mavric started to kiss back. Because both were so wrapped up in each other neither noticed the deep glow surround them.

**I should at this point mention that there will be no horocux's in the story apart from Harry being one.**


	14. Love and Truths

Disclaimer; do not own Harry Potter. Dumbles and Order Bashing. Contains Slash. No Horocux's but Harry.

**I have gone through the story and tried to find all the spelling mistakes. I plan to update all the chapters with the corrected copy. Any more found that I missed will be fixed if pointed out.**

**Last Time:**_Because both were so wrapped up in each other neither noticed the deep glow surround them._

**Chapter Fifteen-Love and Truths**

As the two separated for air Mavric gasped in shock. Surrounding the duo was a pair of large leather black wings. They stopped about a head above Mavric and he could feel where the tips swept the ground. The two were perfectly encased in the wings and would not have been visible to anyone outside of them.

"Our magic has bonded? How? I did nothing!" Mavric exclaimed sounding distressed. 'I have just forcibly bonded my love to me. I will lose him now for sure.'

"Does it matter really? Do you not wish to be bonded to me?" inquired Harry trying hard to hide his hurt.

"What? Of course it matters(at this Harry hid a wince not that Mavric would have noticed) I wish to be bonded to you yes always but I want you to have the choice. This here" Mavric cried gesturing to his wings, "is a forceful bonding you did not get to choose, not get a chance to reject. I bonded us against your will."

"Did you do it on purpose?" asked Harry now he understood the problem with their bonding.

"No never I want you to have a choice a life I just want to be in it." Mavric said fiercely.

"Well then I choose you. I am happy to be bonded to you my angel. You are all I want. Nothing and no one else will ever compare." declared Harry passionately.

"Really" asked a suddenly shy Mavric. Harry nodded just as shy.

At that moment Harry started to sway. Just before he collapsed he saw Mavric also slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

Remus smiled as he opened his apartment door to Lee. A thrilled Lee offered his arm to the wolf.

"So I was thinking France" exclaimed Lee after apperating them to the top of the Eiffel Tower, "well what do you think?"

"You bloody mental. This is amazing, thank you." murmured Remus shyly.

"I am glad you like it." said Lee taking both their cloaks and leading Remus over to a secluded table for privacy, "for our next date you can pick our destination."

"Next date! You want another?" Remus was in shock. No one wanted to go on a second date with a wolf. Granted no one wanted to go on a first with him but still.

"Of course and I plan on getting one too." said Lee with mock arrogance.

"Do you now? Hmm well in that case you will have to work for it." teased Remus.

* * *

Severus walked over to his love.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Yes, come I was just about to head that way." exclaimed Lucius, "there is wards to keep unauthorised owls out during the school year. I have a portkey that will leave us outside the village. We will have to find the Weasley Twins first and work from there. Ready? Right let's go." And with that the two were swept off by the portkey to Mystic Valley.

* * *

Percy smiled stiffly as he walked up to the Burrow. When he reached the main entrance he knocked and prayed to any who would listen his family would approve. Molly opened the door in shock. Quickly she ushered her third son into the main room where Bill, Charlie, Ron and Ginny were along with Dumbledore and Sirius.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron arrogantly. There was nods of agreement just less coldly.

"I just came to inform you all of my engagement to my partner of two years. His name is Julian and he asked for my hand Christmas Day."

"Wait he proposed?" exclaimed a surprised Bill. Percy just nodded and held out his hand to show off his ring. Bill was the first over to look at it. He was swiftly followed by Ginny who also waned to see her big brothers ring. "Wait again. I thought he lived in New Zealand. But you were, does that mean, it must. Tell me you did not help and say nothing all though brilliant otherwise."

"No I didnt help, Jules did say but it was not my place to say otherwise." replied Percy. Charlie looked at the ring in confusion. He recognised it as one that was specially ordered in 'Eccentric Jewels'. He knew because his best friends sister ran the place. She was complaining because the diamond was magically enchanted to work as a portkey if the wearer was ever in danger. But that would mean that Percy was at Mystic Valley over the holidays and dating the schools Care of Magical Creatures Professor who unless he was mistaking had the Twins working for him. So shouldnt he have mentioned it to Percy and if he did was this what his brothers were talking about. 'Why did they not say anything to me do?' thought Charlie before fainting.

When Charlie came too it was to find himself at the Hogwarts Infirmary surrounded by his family. He snickered when it was revealed that there was nothing wrong with him. 'Honestly cant a guy go into shock around here' he thought, 'hmm maybe I should ask Cara who runs 'Eccentric Jewels' out.'

* * *

Fred and George froze at the sight of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. They would run but it was pointless the men were already heading for them.

"We need to speak to Potter about the Dark Lord." said Lucius when he was close enough not to be overheard, "we mean him and his angel no harm."

"Prove it!" demanded the Twins. The tw men nodded and drew their wands. The Twins tensed ready for a fight.

"We Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy mean no harm to anyone within the boundaries of Mystic Valley and Mystic Academy of the Magical Arts. We swear this on our magic and our lives. So we have spoken so mote it be." when they finished speaking a glow surrounded them signaling the vows completion, "Lumos." and with that one word their wand tips lit.

"Fine you may tell us what you need to tell Harry first. We will then take you to Harry if we consider it important enough."

"Harry is something called a Horocux. It is an object whether living or not that contains a piece of someones soul. Harry contains a piece of the Dark Lords. It resides in that scar of his."

"What!? Shit we need to tell Harry and Mavric quick." With that statement the four ran up to the school swiftly.

* * *

When the four got to the Headmasters office it was to find an unconscious Harry and Mavric with large wings and a deep red light surrounding them. No matter how hard they tried they could not get close to the pair.


	15. What Is Going On?

Disclaimer; do not own Harry Potter. Dumbles and Order Bashing. Contains Slash. No Horocux's but Harry.

**I have gone through the story and tried to find all the spelling mistakes. I plan to update all the chapters with the corrected copy. Any more found that I missed will be fixed if pointed out.**

**Last Time:**_ No matter how hard they tried they could not get close to the pair._

**Chapter Sixteen-What Is Going On?**

Harry's eyes fluttered open. He pushed himself up and looked around. He had no idea where he was. Harry looked down at Mavric to see if he was okay. The angel did not seem to be hurt. Harry just prayed this was so.

"He is fine little one." came a voice from behind. Harry spun while drawing his wand.

"Who are you?" he demanded to know to the person in the shadows.

"I am called Gabriel, little one. I am here to give you a choice. You see little one you possess a piece of the Dark Lord within your scar. It was fine before but now your are soul-bonded to an angel things get tricky. Your bond can not remain while you have this possession. Something so dark can not be bound to something so light. You understand surely." explained the stranger. He was tall at 6"9' with pale blue hair and eyes. His skin was also very pale.

"Would you have me break the bond?" asked Harry sadly.

"No never I would have a soul belonging to someone here excluding my own." he stated with a smirk, "but do not worry you and your mate can all the time you need to discuss it. Oh and before I leave you there are some people who would like to speak with you. Again you and your mate can have until I return to claim a soul with these people."

Harry watched as three people walked from where Gabriel had just left. Two were women and one was a male. The first woman had long black hair with bells strung throughout it. She was a little taller than Harry and had a warm loving smile on her face. She had bright blue eyes that brightened when Harry stepped in front of Mavric shielding him from view. The other woman had long red hair and hauntingly familiar green eyes. She too was not much taller than Harry. Finally the male had black messy hair and hazel eyes.

"Mom, dad?", asked Harry in shock.

"Yes son" said Lily Potter with a loving smile to-ward her only child.

"But how?" he asked fearfully.

"Harry, when an angel binds his soul to his mate they to-gether enter what is just referred to as In-Between. Here they learn all they need to know about their relationship. It helps them grow and develop as a couple. This is what has happened to you and my son." started to other female present.

"Only you have a piece of Voldemort stuck to you from the night of the attack. You two are here so we might help you make the right choice on what to do." finished James Potter.

"But what do you mean by that?" offered another voice. All four turned to-ward Mavric who was sitting up with his wings missing, "what choice do we have to make?"

"Later son, for now let me see you." said Mavric's mother. Mavric stood so his late mother might get a better look at him. She could not help but smile at the way Harry still watched them all care fully around Mavric. 'So protective of my baby boy. Good.'

* * *

Severus turned to Lucius, "Please tell me you know how to fix this."

"I think it best we contact Ms Luna Lovegood. She might know what all this is about."

"Good idea let's do that," Severus turned to the Twins, "will you to be joining us?"

"No. I think it best we stay here. Explain what we know to the teachers." said Fred and George in unison.

"Agreed, Severus lets head out now."

A quick portkey and some apperation later the two dark wizards were standing outside the Lovegood place of residence. Lucius rapt swiftly on the door. He was pleased when it was Luna who answered the door.

"I know why you are here. I am afraid I can not help you. Only Uncle Mav and Harry can awaken themselves. It is all up to them now." she said before closing the door on the men.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Lucius.

"Return to the Twins and hope they waken soon." offered Severus in a bid to comfort his love.

* * *

Remus smiled at Lee when dinner was over, "I had fun tonight. I really enjoyed the meal."

"I'm glad because the night is not over yet," ha said, "now we are going dancing." And with that he appereated Remus away to a club.

Inside the music was throbbing and the place was full to the point of bursting. Lee was thrilled with this as it meant he had to hold Remus extra close to himself. The two hit the dance floor straight away at Lee's insistence. Lee was holding Remus tight to him and glaring at any one who so much as looked at his wolf. Being so close to Remus meant he could grab the wolf's ass when ever he desired. Which he did. A lot. Remus chuckled at how handsy Lee was and decided to retaliate by groping Lee right back. This was of course much to the delight of Lee Jordan.

"Shall I get you a dink love?" Lee called over the music to Remus.

"Yes please." said Remus before indicating he would get a table off to the side for them. Lee nodded his agreement before heading to get the drinks. The barman was quick to make a pass at Lee. Lee was just as quick to reject the offer saying he was on a date. After getting the drinks Lee headed to find 'his wolf'.

"Ah, Remus my dear there you are. How mt heart beats with pleasure at the sight of you." he proclaimed happily drawing up to their table.

"Like wise." said a smirking Remus. He was having so much fun on this date. Nothing could ruin it.

* * *

"Soo what you're saying is your best friend is a nut job?" asked Mavric to James.

"Hey, I'm just saying Azkaban really messed with the guy's head" James defended, "yes he is wrong but he needs medical help, which is something he has not got since his escape."

"Sooo a nut job." concluded the other four with smiles.

"Well I for one am glad. Siri is my godfather and I do love him. I hated the way he acted and his lies. He was the first one to seem to attempt to put me first. If we get him medical help he can get better." continued Harry hopefully.

"I agree love. We shall send him a portkey to a medical facility. He will get help there. You can visit it him all the time. It will be good in the long run to help him heal." promised Mavric.

"I for one am glad for this. It hurt so much watching you try to cope after Robert. Even if he was not your true mate he should have known better." harped Mavric's mother.

"Mother please. Thats all in the past now. I do not wish to think about it."

"What is this? Who is this Robert and what did he do?" demanded Harry.

"Nothing love like I said it is all in the past."

"Non sense. Robert is some one Mavric was with years ago.("Mother PLEASE") Dont mother me Mavric, Harry has a right to know. Any way he had a special shield charm on him that ment no one who could read emotions could see his. Mavric sadly thought this meant Robert was his mate and started to court him. Things where going well in Mavric's opinion and so he started to research ways of bonding their magic. This would enable him to pass on his immortality. Sadly what my dear boy did not know was that Robert was cheating on him.("What" yelped Harry) I know it was awful. Poor Mavric came home to catch Robert in bed with another woman. It all most killed my poor baby boy. It was only the discovery that Robert was not his mate that prevented Mav from dieing."

"How could anyone do that. Mav-heart you did plan to tell me this right?" Harry asked turning to his angel.

"No like I said it is all in the past and does not need to be revisited."

"Does not need to be - of course it does. Or would you like to spend the rest of your life with the fear I will do the same. This is something that made you who you are dear-heart. I need to know these things. Why would you not want me to know?"

"I admit I need not want you to think me weak. Also I do not want you thinking I feel I could not trust you. I love you and trust you Not to break my heart. Harry our magic is bonded. That is proof of the highest form of trust. You will love me, keep me and not hurt me I know this to be so. I TRUST YOU!" exclaimed Mavric passionately before drawing Harry into a deep kiss.

Whilst to two had been talking their parents had left to give them some privacy. They were pleased with how well the relationship was coming along.

* * *

Remus read the letter from the Twins in horror. Harry was in some sort of magical coma along with Mavric. Remus was quick to head for the Twins shop.

"Harry is in a magical come. I need to return to New Zealand and Mystic Academy fast. I am afraid our second date is going to have to be put on hold. I am so sorry." he swiftly explained to Lee.

"Dont be. Harry is your cub, you need to be at his side go I shall floo the Twins and tel them you are coming if I can." Lee said soothingly.

"Thank you. I will see you again soon." Remus said before leaving out the front and Lee heading in the back.

Because of this neither saw Ron leave the shop from his hidibng place and rush to tell the Order.


	16. Our Choices

Disclaimer; do not own Harry Potter. Dumbles and Order Bashing. Contains Slash. No Horocux's but Harry.

**I have gone through the story and tried to find all the spelling mistakes. I plan to update all the chapters with the corrected copy. Any more found that I missed will be fixed if pointed out.**

**Last Time:**_ Because of this neither saw Ron leave the shop from his hiding place and rush to tell the Order._

**Chapter Seventeen-Our Choices**

"Soo, what are we doing here really?" Mavric finally once again had the courage to ask.

"Okay, we will tell. Harry is a horocux.("WHAT?") I see you know what they are. Good only you can not be mated to a horocux so you came here. To make a choice." said James unhappily.

"What choice?" prompted Mavric.

"To live or die. One soul needs to pass on it is just a question of which." murmured Lily while Mavric's mother Soirse nodded.

"What surely you can't be serious? What sort of choice is that? I still need to defeat Voldemort" exclaimed Harry.

"Well then our choice is made I shall stay and you shall return to our world." said Mavric tearfully.

"No there must be something we can do. I will think on it I promise. We will not die either of us. I love you to much to let you go."

"But it is the only way love. We will be to gether again in the next life I promise you that."

"No I refuse to let this be the end. Refuse Mav-heart refuse."

"I hear you love" chuckled Mav through his tears.

* * *

"I know where Potter is" said Ron running into the Burrow.

"What, where?" demanded Dumbledore.

"Someplace called Mystic Academy in New Zealand." stated Ron smugly.

"Excellent let us go there and bring him back. Go get Sirius, Ron and we shall then head." twinkled Dumbledore.

"Yes but another thing Lupin said he is in some sort of coma." added Ron before heading off to get Sirius.

* * *

Soon all the Weasley's barring Percy were on their way to Mystic Valley along with Hermione, Sirius and Dumbledore. The group was stunned when they arrived. The town swept down below them was a vast culture shock. So many different magical beings walking around and all in such a peaceful manner. Behind the town in the valley beyond the group could see the obsidian tri-angle that made up Mystic group swiftly made their way to the town.

"Excuse me." said Dumbledore stopping a passing vampire, "do you know where I could find Harry Potter?"

"England I suppose." was the sharp response.

"No you see, he recently moved here but did not give us his address. I am his best friend Hermione and am looking for him." she said speaking slow and careful as too a wounded animal. 'This is a vampire after all.'

"Well if he did not give out his address I can only take that to mean he did not want you to have it and therefore did not make a big deal of his coming here and as such I do not know where he his." said the vampire even slower and highly offended he shot off to spread the news of this groups presence. 'With any look they will be gone before the day is out.'

* * *

After this the group was treated much more coldly. Charlie spying Cara decided to head over to her. He carefully slipped from the group not noticing Bill follow.

"Sooo, Cara. I ws wondering if I might be able to persuade you into letting me buy you dinner?" he asked the young lady calmly.

"As a date I suppose.(Charlie nodded) Ohh alright one date can't hurt." Charlie smiled and was quick to make the arrangements for dinner that night with her.

"You have been here before." stated Bill falling into step with Charlie.

"My friend is her brother. The Twins are here though I did not help them escape from England." Charlie turned questioning eyes onto Bill.

"We did not help either. Ginny, Percy or me. It would seem it was just the Twins and Harry." Charlie and Bill shared a smile at this thought.

* * *

"Is there nothing we can do?" Remus asked concerned for his cub.

"No we contacted Ms Lovegood who is a descendent from Mr Sinclare. It would seem only they have the power to wake themselves up. What is really worrysome is that we can not get any closer to the group." Just at that moment a small dragon patrounus came in through the window.

It opened its mouth and said in Charlie's voice, "Dumbles and his lot are heading for the school. Ronnikins over heard Remus mention where Harry is so Dumbles has come to bring him back to England."

"Damn this is all my fault." said Remus.

"Hardly the brat was most likely listening in on your conversation." said Severus.

"How did you find my cub anyway?"

"We told you Ms Lovegood is descent from this schools headmaster. When I over heard her making comments about an uncle when everyone else was panicking about Harry Potter being missing I asked Lucius to look into this uncle. After all she is Harry's friend to not be worried must have meant she knew something. It was just a case of finding out what."

"Ohhh. That makes sense I guess." said Remus softly looking over at the to men on the floor.

"Look who is here." said George looking through the window.

"Oh goody." said the group without any enthusiasm.

* * *

"I have a question! Does the horocux count as a soul?" asked Harry with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Yes son it does." said James with a matching look.

"I know that look. What are you planning love?" asked Mav.

"Nothing to concern yourself with Mav-heart." said Harry sweetly.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore walked into the room like he owned it. He promptly faltered at the sight of his spy and Lucius Malfoy. Choosing to ignore this for now he turned his attention to Harry. To his shock he saw the boy-who-lived in a coma surrounded by a red glow.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded of his spy.

"We don't know. After all very little is known about Seeing Angels that is true. We can only assume that this is something to do with Potter being soul-bound to a Seeing Angel." said Severus with a smirk.

"What? He is to be married to Ginny not to some bloke!" screamed Molly Weasley at this response.

"MOTHER!" yelled Ginny, "I have no plans to marry Harry. He is like a brother to me. Plus I am already seeing someone so I would like it if you would stop spreading such rumors about me." Ginny was fuming. Her mother was always telling others that she was to be married to Harry. Colin was not happy about it. Harry was his hero. 'Maybe my Christmas card from Harry will help convince him Harry and I have no plans to be together.'

"What? But I thought you wanted to be the next Lady Potter."

"No why would you think that? Because I had a crush on him years ago. When I was like twelve. Mother I love Colin who is in my year. Do you know because of you he thinks I might be cheating on Harry with him. That Colin was talking marriage after we finished school and is now hardly talking to me. That the only reason I so badly wanted Harry back was so he could talk sense into my boyfriend. I love Colin mother and now I don't know where our relationship is at because of you and your determination to see me wed to Harry who is my big brother. Thank you mother so much."

"Gin I didn't know. I am so sorry. I promise I will try to make this up to you."

"And what about Harry. Stealing off of him like that. Why?"

"We thought you would be his wife. We couldn't have you living on the streets because of that."

"That is no excuse. When Harry and Headmaster Sinclare wake up you have a lot of apologising to do." snapped Charlie before moving over to the Twins. Bill and Ginny right behind him.

* * *

Sirius watched them go in shock. That should be him standing in support of his godson. Azkaban had really messed with his head but to force his godson half way around the world. There was no question about it any more he needed to get help. James and Lily would be so disgusted with him for betraying Harry like that. Lily would probably kill him after a spot of torture for sure. 'It was our choices that led Harry here. I should have been here with him. Instead I pushed him away because I failed to see the obvious. Harry is not James and thusly would not think like him. I have a lot to make up for now. Please wake up soon Harry pup.'

Albus was not sure how to feel about this news. Mated to an angel. This was going to be problematic. Angels were notoriously hard to manipulate. And worse very protective of their mate and those they care strongly for.

All the gathered group could do now was wait for the duo to awaken.

* * *

One week later...

"It is time to choose now." said Gabriel appearing before the five.

"We have chosen." started Harry, "we choose...


	17. Home

Disclaimer; do not own Harry Potter. Dumbles and Order Bashing. Contains Slash. No Horocux's but Harry.

Harry for the most part shall now be called Taylen.

**I have gone through the story and tried to find all the spelling mistakes. I plan to update all the chapters with the corrected copy. Any more found that I missed will be fixed if pointed out.**

**Last Time:**_ "We have chosen." started Harry, "we choose..._

**Chapter Eighteen-Home**

"We have chosen." started Harry, "we choose to both go back and leave the horocux behind as the required soul."

Gabriel started laughing as he nodded his agreement, "home it is. I shall keep the horocux as payment like agreed. Bye-bye then. Oh another thing. Now you are free of the horocux you will no longer possess the scar. You could be any one like go any where you like. Just so you know."

"I want to be Taylen. Taylen Mason."

"And so you shall love so you shall." Taylen smiled in response.

Taylen;s eyes fluttered open. He looked around him with wide eyes. Taylen was surprised to see the Weasley's, Sirius and Dumbledore in the room.

"Ugh. My head hurts. Tay love are you well?" Mavric asked Taylen as he set up.

"Yes Mav-heart I am well. My head hurts a bit is well but otherwise I am fine." replied Taylen.

"Harry my dear boy." started Dumbledore.

"I am not your boy nor am I called Harry any more. My name is now Taylen. Get used to it." interupted taylen.

"Bu-ut James and Lily wanted to call you Harry. That is what they named you after all" said Sirius

"Yes James and Lily also agree you should be committed to a mental hospital tp help you after Azkaban." said Taylen.

"I agree but how do you know what your parents want?" asked Sirius stunned.

"When we were in the coma we were speaking to our parents and James said so to us." started Mavric. Turning to Severus he finished with, "they also explained what you wanted to tell us. We were in the coma because of it. It has been dealt with though sadly it caused the death of Harry Potter. Arrangements are being made as we speak to put all of Harry's fortune in Taylen's name as his last living relative in the magical world."

"You can't do that." snapped Dumbledore.

"To bad we already have" snapped Taylen. He might be willing to forgive Sirius, he was sick after all from Azkaban but Dumbles and the Order were a whole other ball park. 'I am no longer a controllable little child. I am in charge of my life now.'

Remus glanced up at Sirius, 'did you mean that? Are you really going to get help?"

"Yes seeing Harry on the ground like that really opened my eyes. I have been an awful godfather and I helped run him out of England when I should have been supporting and protecting him."

"Well I have to say it is about time. That said I look forward to getting to know you like I did my late parent-in-laws." stated Mav.

"Likewise." replied Sirius.

The Twins were thrilled to have most of their family back and for Taylen to have his godfather back. The Twins knew it would take time for things to get better with their parents. They had been stealing of off Taylen after all. They feared that things would never get better with Ron though because he was so jealous of Taylen and was so loyal to Dumbles but Taylen now had Mav to protect him.

* * *

The next week passed swiftly with Mavric getting Sirius hospital care and the Weasley parents trying to make things up to Taylen. For the Twins things were getting pretty serious and they decided a prank was in order. For this reason they decided to crack out 'liquid song' and introduce it to their family at dinner. So it was to everyone's amusement when Mav got up and started singing 'Untouched' by the Veronicas. Taylen was not to impressed and a bright shade of red also. Poor Mavric was stuck on the song, when he realised his drink was spiked he was not expecting that song.

That night the Weasley's returned to England. Ginny was thrilled because Taylen had written a letter saying he and Ginny were never together and had no plans to marry ever for Colin. Taylen also mentioned in the letter he was looking forward to getting a wedding invite for his little sisters big day, not that Ginny knew about that comment. For Ron he just couldn't wait to get away from Taylen. Hermione was upset she could not transfer to Mystic Academy. Having seen the prospectus she had realised how much of a fail in education that Hogwarts really was.

* * *

"Peace at last." Mavric said after the Weasley's had left. Taylen nodded as he cuddled into Mavric's side. The Twins were pleased with how much closer Taylen and Mavric were growing. 'The angel really is good for him.'

"Well we are off to bed. Dont stay up too late we have school in the morning. And the headmaster is a real stickler for the rules. No idea how to have fun." coursed the Twins leaving the room. Mavric responded to the slight by cursing their skin green with pink polka dots much to Taylens amusement.

"They have a point though. Is this between us not against the rules?" asked Taylen gazing up at Mav.

"No because the school has so many magical beings even among the teachers that I could not make it against the rules. Magical beings need their mates after all. Some more intimately than others like incubi and even veela." explained Mavric soothing his mates worry.

"Ohh I am glad. After been so close to you I don't know if I could handle having to be separated from you."

"And I know been separated from you would kill me live. The angel in me could not handle the distance from you. I love you."

Taylen smiled as he responded with "I love you too."

* * *

_I know where Potter is. For a share of the power I shall tell you._

The Dark Lord Voldemort smiled as he read the note and began to plan anew.


	18. Planning

Disclaimer; do not own Harry Potter. Dumbles and Order Bashing. Contains Slash. No Horocux's but Harry.

Harry for the most part shall now be called Taylen.

**I have gone through the story and tried to find all the spelling mistakes. I plan to update all the chapters with the corrected copy. Any more found that I missed will be fixed if pointed out.**

**Last Time:**_ Taylen smiled as he responded with "I love you too."_

_I know where Potter is. For a share of the power I shall tell you._

_The Dark Lord Voldemort smiled as he read the note and began to plan anew._

**Chapter Nineteen-Planning**

The next six months had passed swiftly for the new bonded couple. Soon it was June and time for the holidays. Taylen did not understand why Mystic Academy followed the European and American holiday system but dealt with it none the less. Taylen was looking forward to spending time alone with his partner and bonded. Mostly he was looking forward to his seventeenth birthday as he and Mavric were finally going to give themselves to the other completely. He still could not believe even when married Mavric refused to sleep with him.

_Start Flashback:_

_"Soo you do know as we are technically married we will be expected to consummate our relationship" teased Taylen._

_"Married or not we will not lay to gether in such a manner until you are seventeen at least. Force the matter and it will be eighteen. Unless you plan to betray our vows whether taken or not and lay with another." said Mavric completely serious._

_"What? Well firstly I have no plans on cheating and secondly seventeen really?"_

_"Yes you are still young and it is not a requirement that we lay to gether so soon into our relationship. I might have waited four hundred years for you but I will not rush us for my own pleasure."_

_"And what about mine?"_

_"All good things come to those who wait love."_

_"Well I am glad you want to wait. Even I can admit it would be too soon. But we are doing this after I turn seventeen."_

_"I am glad you agree love."_

_End Flashback._

Yes at first Taylen had no objections to waiting. Then shortly later he realised something important. He was in fact a Teenager. But he understood Mavric had been a teacher and then headmaster for far longer than Taylen was alive. It would make sense that he would at least want his partner of age before he made that FINAL step with them. Plus it helped that it made Taylen feel special having someone who wanted to wait until he was of age before going all the way.

* * *

Mavric smiled as he walked through the Valley shopping district.

"So why did you want to meet up here instead of else where?" Remus asked as he and Sirius stepped up to the angel.

"I wish to formally marry Taylen." stated the Headmaster seriously.

"I thought you were already married to him." inquired a confused Sirius.

"We are but it was through our magic bonding. I want to give Taylen the ceremony that is his right. I asked you here so you might help me arrange a wedding for my young love." explained Mavric.

"Really that is so sweet of course we will help you . Right Remus?" gushed Sirius, his tom=ne turning demanding at the end to ward Remus.

"Yes I cant wait to help." gushed Remus also. His cub was going to be married.

And so began the planning for what was to be a spectacular wedding. The Twins when told of the plans were more than happy to help. In their opinion it was brilliant that Taylen would get the wedding he deserved.

* * *

Taylen was aware that the were planning something he did just not know what. Taylen thought that it might have something to do with his upcoming seventeenth. Even if he had already claimed his inheiratence it was still an important date.

* * *

Lord Voldemort smiled cruelly as he dimissed all but Severus and Lucius from the ball room.

"So Ssseverusss it would sseem that you are a ssspy. You ssee I know thissss to be true becausse I am in talksss with a powerful new ally and he told me sssso. I have a sstrong reassson to believe he isss telling the truth. And if he isss I can only assssume that meansss you lover here isss not that loyal alssso. Again curtasssy of my new ally. Sssso I believe it isss time for you to learn what happens to thossse who betray me. Wouldnt you agree?" hissed Voldemort coldly.

Severus was petrified and with good reason. How did they not know that someone had betrayed the Order. And what was worse was that the only people who knew about him and Lucius was those that had been present during the time Taylen spent in the coma. 'Who could the traitor be?'

Lucius was no body's fool. He had planed for the eventuality that he and his love would be discovered. He easily palmed the portkey he had as he shifted closer to Severus. All he needed was a second and the couple would be safe. Lucius Malfoy was a Slytherin after all. 'Close enough now.'

"Freedom." intoned Lucius as he grabbed Severus thrilled that Draco was already out of the country and in Italy.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore smiled as his plans came to their final stage. He would win this war and the Potter brat would wish he had played by the rules.

* * *

"Okay, so the band will go here and the head table will go over there." said Sirius as he helped plan his godson's wedding. He was beyond thrilled he could be part of the planning. Sirius knew he did not deserve such a privilege because of his previous actions.

Remus smiled as he glanced at Mavric. The angel was going above and beyond for Taylen. He smiled further as he thought of Lee. Mavric had insisted that he, Remus brought Lee as his date. The last six months had done wonders for their relationship. The best thing was Taylen, the Twins, Sirius and Lee's family approved of him. Remus was planning on proposing after this wedding was over. It had inspired him to do so. He had already asked Lee's parents for their blessing which both had happily granted.

* * *

_I plan to attack this Mystic Valley. Potter will no longer escape me any longer. I will have my victory. Will you be present for the Ultimate Betrayal. But I must confess your deflection came as no surprise. You had always known the power of the dark. To gether we will defeat Potter and put him in his place._

_The Dark Lord Voldemort._

Cold blue eyes sparkled as they read what was on the page.

* * *

Lucius and Severus appeared in front of Taylen.

"The Dark Lord knows of our betrayal and relationship. We fear he also knows you are here." said Lucius in a rush. Taylen paled as he caught onto what was not said. Only those who had been here when he was in a coma could have known about the betrayal of the two wizards in front of him.

"Thank you. For your warning."


	19. It Begins And Ends

Disclaimer; do not own Harry Potter. Dumbles and Order Bashing. Contains Slash. No Horocux's but Harry.

Harry for the most part shall now be called Taylen.

**I have gone through the story and tried to find all the spelling mistakes. I plan to update all the chapters with the corrected copy. Any more found that I missed will be fixed if pointed out.**

**Last Time:**_ "The Dark Lord knows of our betrayal and relationship. We fear he also knows you are here." said Lucius in a rush. _

_"Thank you. For your warning."_

**Chapter Twenty-It Begins And Ends**

Taylen rushed to his loves side with this news.

"Someone has betrayed us. Someone has told Voldemort that Severus and Lucius are on our side. Only someone who knows about us could have done such a thing." Taylen was i a panic at the thought of someone purposely bringing harm here to the Valley. It had become home. Even more so now he had Mavric. 'What are we going to do? And more to the point what will Voldemort do?'

"Calm Taylen love. I will protect you. This town will protect you. YOU will protect you. And everyone else while you are at it. Love I know this is not planned but if he comes WE WILL WIN. I promise you. The fool who betrayed you will not get away with it either. I shall slay him while you slay Voldemort. And before you say anything who ever betrayed us was clearly someone who was trusted not to run to Voldemort and so shall be here. If only to rub in their betrayal. I will keep you now I have you. We will prevail." Mavric declared with honest convicton.

"You are right. They will not win." agreed Taylen with a smile. He knew he could believe Mavric to tell him the truth. The angel would not risk their relationship through lying to Taylen. He never had and never would.

* * *

Voldemort gathered his army to him. He would be meeting his new ally there. It would be a grand blow to Potter's self-esteem. The only flaw with his perfect assault was that he let Snape and Malfoy escape. 'Ahh well I will get them later.'

* * *

Severus paced back and forth. How had things gone south so fast? How did he not anticipate this betrayal? Who was the betrayer? All these questions and no answers.

* * *

Mystic Valley's inhabitants were preparing for war. Their Headmaster said the fool upstart in England was planning on attacking them. He would learn the meaning of true loyalty. They would permit no harm to befall Mavric Sinclare's mate. This bond was cause to rejoice and as such they would ensure its safety. Mavric gave these people a safe haven and now they would return the favour. This meant WAR.

* * *

The Twins were scared. They feared that Ron was the traitor. What was worse for them was if it were true. They did not know how they or Taylen would deal with such a betrayal. 'Please dont let it be Ron.'

* * *

Two weeks after the spies had turned up everyone was as ready as they could be. It was not a moment too soon. The wards that had protected tha Valley for so long were attacked. The citizens of Mystic Valley were ready to fight for their freedom and their home.

* * *

Voldemort was stunned at the strength of the wards. It was clear that they were old and powerful. The Headmaster must have created them. If he remembered right the headmaster was a 'Seeing Angel' a powerful creature. He would make the perfect plaything. 'Yes I will kill Potter and give his precious angel a plce in my bed.'

* * *

Ron Weasley was pleased. He had found a way to get back on top. He would make Potter regret his actions against him and his family. He would be the hero. He would be the best. He would.

* * *

Charlie Weasley shook his head. Sometimes it just hurt how easy everything was.

* * *

Bill Weasley smirked as he admired the Wards. They would be a real treat to break.

* * *

Percy stood by his love ready to fight for what was right. He would not leave the Twins, Taylen and his beloved Jules in this alone.

* * *

Mavric stood ready to die for his Taylen.

* * *

Taylen stood ready to fight for his future with Mavric.

* * *

Albus smirked at how brilliant his plan to get back at Potter was working. Honestly did they think an angel would defeat him, the great Albus Dumbledore. It was pure madness.

* * *

Taylen stepped forward drawing Voldemorts attention on to him.

"This ends today." he snapped at the Dark Lord.

"It does indeed." agreed a voice from the side. All eyes turned to the person who had stepped up beside the Dark Lord.

"Why?" choked out Taylen.

"Because even he knew that you would not be able to stop me and would rather bask in the glory of my victory." sneered Voldemort.

"If this is the choice you have made. This is the side you have taken then you will die alongside your new lord for I will kill you." promised Mavric to the one that had betrayed his love by siding with his enemy.

"Hahahahaha you think that pathetic fool can kill me. I will win and when I have done so I will claim you as my own." threatened the Dark Lord.

"I would sooner kill myself than lay with a monster." snapped Mavric, "though it will not be necessary as my love will defeat you and that traitorous prick."

Voldemort sighed, "I grow weary of this, finish destroying the wards so we may begin." Crazed blue eyes glowed with excitement with what was to come.

Quickly the wards were brought down. When realising how dangerous it was to keep them up Mavric had let them fall. He done it in such a spectacular way that it took out half of the Dark Lords followers. Never let it be said that the Headmaster could not manipulate his surroundings like the best of them.

The moment the wards fell Taylen engaged Voldemort in a duel. He knew this one would be to the death. As he fought he tried to keep an eye on his family. For this reason he saw a stunned Percy be portkeyed out after a kiss from his fiancée, he saw Remus join the fight with a determined Lee at his side, the Twins prove the benefits of pranks as they used their more spectacular ones against the enemy, he saw Sirius prove why he was cause for concern in the last war and finally he saw his beloved Mavric engage the traitor in battle.

Taylen focused his attention back on Voldemort. He would not lose. For Taylen began what he would later claim was the longest duel of his life. Voldemort was easily a formidable foe. He knew more than Taylen could ever hope to about magic. But Taylen was determined. He had a plan and it involved the power Voldemort knew not.

* * *

Mavric was saddened at how easy this duel was. He did consider that because he was over four hundred of course it would be easy. Mavric toyed with the traitor. He had endangered more than just his love but his home. The fool deserved to be toyed with a little. He glanced at his love and wondered what that smile meant. That was a mistake.

* * *

Voldemort rose his wand and Taylen saw his opening. Pulling out of all things a muggle pistol he shot Voldemort through the head. Voldemort never saw it coming. He did not believe that muggles were worthy of his notice and thusly think that anything they invented could defeat him.

"Avada Kedavra." screamed a voice from behind. Spinning Taylen watched as the spell struck Mavric. Screaming his heartbreak Taylen turned to his betrayer. Taylen rose the gun and pulled the trigger repeatedly on...


	20. Finally Free?

Disclaimer; do not own Harry Potter. Dumbles and Order Bashing. Contains Slash. No Horocux's but Harry.

Harry for the most part shall now be called Taylen.

**I have gone through the story and tried to find all the spelling mistakes. I plan to update all the chapters with the corrected copy. Any more found that I missed will be fixed if pointed out.**

**Last Time:**_ Taylen rose the gun and pulled the trigger repeatedly on..._

**Chapter Twenty One-Finally Free?**

Taylen rose the gun and pulled the trigger repeatedly on... Albus Dumbledore. The youth was still struggling to believe that Dumbles could betray them like that but killing Mavric was more than enough proof for him.

"MAV!" screamed Taylen running to his side now his killer was dead., "no Mav why? Why you and not me? WHY PLEASE WHY?"

By now everyone knew something was wrong. The people of Mystic Valley were horrified. Their angel, their saviour, their headmaster was dead leaving behind the other half of his soul. They did not know what to do. This war was not worth this sort of pain. This death was unneeded. They did not know how to make this better for Taylen.

* * *

The Twins felt so helpless. Poor Taylen had finally got everything he deserved only to have it cruelly ripped away from him. They couldn't even bring themselves to play pranks to try cheer Taylen up. At a time like this it just felt wrong. Maybe in time it would get better. Who knew.

* * *

Sirius and Remus didn't know what to do. No one did. How do you make something like this better? All they could do was be there for Taylen.

This was worse for Sirius because the last time Taylen had suffered a loss even close to this was when he had thought Sirius dead.

Remus felt guilty. Taylen had just lost his beloved yet he still had Lee. Remus also planned on proposing sooner than before. This loss had should him how precious time with loved ones was. He would not let something like this happen to him and Lee. He would not lose his beloved. All Remus could do was pray Taylen did not hate him for it.

* * *

Charlie looked at his brother bound to the chair in front of him.

"Mavric is dead. Dumbledore killed him. Joined Voldemort just to do so. Dumbledore is dead. Taylen killed him in retaliation. Voldemort is dead. Taylen ended the war. A week ago all this happened. Now I am forced to ask, what will I do to you? You planned to slip Taylen a love potion in the hopes of stealing him from his angel. Do you still want hm? He is dead. Died along with his love on the battle field. And do you want o know why? PETTY REVENGE!" What had started out as a calm rant to Ron ended in screaming as he, Charlie struggled to understand all that had happened. All this suffering over nothing. A war because of needless pride. Now his brother lay empty, dead because his future was destroyed by fools with illusions of greatness. All Charlie could do was pray to anybody to help Taylen.

* * *

Ginny cried as she clung to Colin. Taylen had lost his angel. Ginny felt awful for being grateful that she still had Colin. That she had him back thanks to Taylen. She felt terrible that she was so happy when Taylen had just lost everything. Ginny would be returning to New Zealand with her Colin for the funeral. Was it wrong to feel so happy when her brother was so sad. He had just lost his soul mate and hers, he had just proposed before they got the news of Mavric's death.

* * *

Molly was in shock. Taylen had just lost the man he was married to. Killed by Albus Dumbledore. Had she really been so blind to what a monster the headmaster was. First he almost ruin's her Ginny's happiness and now he ruin's Taylen's. Molly was no fool. She knew she had played a large part in hurting Taylen. But killing someone. Now that was just evil. And what was worse was that she had been taken in by that sort of person. All she could do now was try and offer support for Taylen over the coming day's. Most importantly to-morrow. The funeral.

* * *

Luna closed her eyes in pain. Her Uncle dead. Why? Who could be so cruel? All she could do now was pray for his soul and pray for his mate. This was unfair. A family destroyed. A future ended. And for what? Petty revenge. How did you make something like this all better? How do you fix this sort of suffering. Destined to be alone he always said. Was it true? Would she suffer the same fate? Did her people suffer unfairly? Is that why they never shared about themselves? Because it hurt too much to say you will never find happiness. Mavric would have believed it so. But Mavric also would have fought even if he knew his death was the outcome. Anything for Taylen. Luna could not even bring herself to blame Taylen for her Uncle's death. It is a death he Mav would have wanted. Fighting and dieing for his love and his chance at a future. Luna opened her eyes to the future. It was going to be okay. She smiled.

* * *

Taylen dragged himself from his bed. Time to put his love in the ground. Taylen choked back a sob. It would do him no good to cry. It wouldnt bring back his Mavric. Numbly he pulled himself to ward the shower. One last time to dress up for Mavric. He could only hope Mav liked his outfit. He would never get to find out. His love was gone from him.

At the ceremony he smiled. It was beautiful. Just how Mav would have liked it. This final thought did in for Taylen. He had not cried since his love murder but now he couldn't stop the tears from coming. They poured swiftly and with vengeance. He prayed Dumbledore rotted in the deepest pits of hell for his sin's. Still Taylen cried. For his love, his future, his loss and mostly for losing his one chance at a proper family.

And through his tears and through his grief he saw a smiling Mavric coming to him. He prayed and hoped and begged that Mavric was going to take him away from all this pain.

And still he saw him. And so he smiled.

One last time he smiled for his dead love.

**All that left is the epilogue.**


	21. Epilogue:True Freedom

Disclaimer; do not own Harry Potter. Dumbles and Order Bashing. Contains Slash. No Horocux's but Harry.

Harry for the most part shall now be called Taylen.

**I have gone through the story and tried to find all the spelling mistakes. I plan to update all the chapters with the corrected copy. Any more found that I missed will be fixed if pointed out.**

**Last Time:**_ One last time he smiled for his dead love._

**Epilogue:True Freedom**

Six years on...

Taylen smiled as he swung Annie into the air. The young four-year old squealed with laughter. Taylen could not help but laugh along side his beautiful daughter. Annebell Sinclare was a little red-head that had her fathers wrapped around her little fingers. She and her younger brother Alexzander had been adopted by the couple two years before when little Zander was only a month old.

Taylen smiled as he looked to ward his husband. Sometimes he still woke up calling for Mavric but those times were lessening with every day that passed. His husband stepped up behind Taylen and dropped a kiss on his daughters head. He glanced at his love and wondered at the smile.

"What is that look for my dear?" he inquired softly wondering if his mind was back on the war and the trauma that followed.

"I am just thinking how lucky I am to have you. I was just so lost after what had happened. I didn't even grieve properly before the funeral. It was the first time I cried. Did you know that? I never told you, did I?" was the response spoken just as softly.

"No you didn't tell me. It must have been so difficult for you."

"It was. You know sometimes I still can't believe it." Taylen tilted his head to the side as he remembered that day.

_Start Flashback:_

_"You know love you look so much better when your eyes are glowing with happiness and not tears." stated the dead Mavric._

_"How he killed you. How can you be here?" cried Taylen as he gripped his late husband._

_"I am an angel love. And you my soul mate are a favourite of the Gods. After all you have suffered they could not leave you to die because some traitor killed me. I am here love. For you and for always. Say you will keep me." explained the newly alive Mavric._

_"Well only since the Gods have gone to so much trouble to give you back." teased Taylen weakly before throwing himself in Mav's arms._

_End Flashback._

Yes to this day Taylen still woke with fears that getting his love back was all a twisted dream his mind came up with to deal with the heart-break. With a smile at Mavric. Taylen turned to their daughter finally truly free and happy with the world.


End file.
